Al goes to Ouran!
by I am the HERO AMERICA
Summary: Alright, What will happen if Ed and Al go after a criminal who ends up taking one of the brothers? Then runs off? What happens when Roy as the new leader of Amestris sends Al to investigate the Alien sightings off at some rich peoples school? Rated 'T' for Death and fight scences to come!
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Okay! Another crossover! I've got three including this one! I got this idea the other day and I can't get it out of my head so I am posting it!**

**Okay let me say thi now, I AM SO SORRY ALL OF YOU EDxWINRY FANS! THAT PAIRING STARTED WHEN ED WAS EIGHTTEEN! He is 17 in the fic so that pairing does not exsist. Sorry, I know you must be pissed.**

**Okay Warnings: Character death! And slight OOCness...**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Al sat in front of the mirror and looked at his body, it didn't look weak. Not at all.

He didn't understand why everyone thought he was weak, it had been almost a year since the Promised Day and he had turned sixteen. He had regained almost all of his strength by now.

"Al?" Al jumped as he heard Ed knock on the bedroom door.

Ed walked in and was dressed in a white shirt and brown pants with a black coat on top.

"Are you ready to go?" Ed asked and Al gave a small nod and the brothers left the room.

"So, where are we meeting this guy?" Al asked as they headed out the door of the Rockbells' home.

"You know the abandoned warehouse just outside town, are you sure you wanna come?" Ed asked as he stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

"Brother, we started this mission together and that's how I intend to finish it." Al put his hand over Ed's and turned the knob.

Ed walked into the warehouse and Al was about to walk in after him when the door slammed shut.  
Al started pulling on the knob but it wouldn't budge. Ed started pounding on the door. "AL! OPEN UP! This isn't FUNNY!" The seventeen year old yelled.

"I'm trying!" Al responded. Then he heard something inside the warehouse that shouldn't be heard.

"Brother! I think this building's gonna-"

"Al. Run." Ed's voice was full of concern.

"But, brother I-"

"Now." This was an order and since he used to be in the military with Ed when he got an order he had to obey.

Al turned and ran from the building. No sooner than he got ten feet away did it explode.

"ED!" Al screamed in horror as he turned to see the building collapsed on top of his brother. Al ran up to the building and started to search the building. He was getting worried, he couldn't find Ed!

He almost started using alchemy to blow the rubble away when he heard a small cough.

"Ed?" He ran in the direction of the noise and sure enough there was Ed, a large piece of building lying on top of his stomach. Al hurriedly clapped his hands and made the rubble into smaller pieces which he hurriedly pushed off Ed. "Ed! Ed, can you hear me?"

"Al? Is...that you?" He said weakly as the color left his face and he fought to remain alive.

"Ed! Don't you dare die on me! We've been through too much!" Al was fighting to keep his tears away.

"Alphonse. Please move on when I leave..." Ed reached up and wiped away the tear that appeared on Al's face.

"Brother!" Al cried as Ed's arm fell to the ground. The little life left in the golden eyes faded and slid shut for the last time.

Al picked up the body and held it close to his chest screaming for Ed to return. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Silly little alchemist. You thought you could defeat me by faking your allegiance to me? How foolish." Al turned to see the criminal that he and Ed were supposed to capture.

"You bastard!" Al screamed to the man who just started to cackle evily.

"You honestly think you can stop me or my army? And your foolishness had cost your brother his life." The man sneered. He was going to pay for what he had done Al swore his vengeance on the man who was not only making an army to take down the government but had also killed his brother.

"Right now you're probably swearing vengeance on me because I killed your brother. Let me inform you that it was only _your_ foolishness that led your brother here and to his death." The man let it sink into Al's brain and then he turned to leave with an evil laugh.

* * *

**A/N: I feel so ****_MEAN!_**** I really hate killing Ed, before he tells Winry that he loves her too TTTTTTTWTTTTTT So please no flames, we'll leave that to Roy! Okay, yes Al does have original body and second I like making a very smart vilian!**

**Disclaimer: Ed: Okay, Usachan!/I am the HERO AMERICA doesn't own anything mentioned in this fic and I'm really glad because she kind of just ****_KILLED ME!_**** *Glares at Usachan!***

**Usachan!: *Bursts into tears* I'M SO SORRY! *Hugs leg* Please, forgive me?**

**Ed: No.**

**Usachan!: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAA AASE?!**

**Al: BROTHER! YOU'RE ALIVE!**

**Alright, enough of this, it's late and I need a nap and I have to get up early for church tomorrow! ^v^ Nigh my lovelys! Review and read my other stories!**

**~Usachan!**

**P.S. I shall not drop any of my other stories so have no fears WaA fans!**


	2. Getting Al back

**A/N: Alright! Finally back from encampment and I got this done! Well at camp I taught the class dealing with Japanese culture and when I said "Konichiwa" They were all "That's Chinese " And I just facepalmed. Tiny little first graders can be so uneducated... Well enough about me, THE OFFICIAL FIRST CHAPTER! :D :D :D I wanna thank my first story follower ImNotShortImHobbitSized for being the first! ^v^ I felt special when I saw that!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Führer President Roy Mustang along with his personal assistant, Riza Hawkeye, walked towards the door of the Rockbells' household. Roy needed Fullmetal to do a job for him and even though Ed had resigned he was the only one who could do it.

Once he got to the door he knocked softly. He heard a quiet bark of a dog and smiled softly, he loved dogs.  
The door opened to reveal a very tired looking Winry with bags under her eyes. She was surprised to see the Führer standing outside her door.

"Oh, Hello General Mustang." She said formally.

"Please, Miss Rockbell, call me Roy. May I come in?" He said with a chuckle.  
Winry nodded and let him and Riza in. Her expression hadn't changed from the wa it had first been. She still looked sad and defeated.

Roy and Riza sat in the living room as Winry made some tea. When she came back she gave them both a cup with an attempt to smile.

"So, how's the military treating you both?" Winry asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"It's fine, I've actually been promoted!" Roy said with a smile.

"Really? What are you now? Brigadier General?"

"Nope, I'm the Führer President now."

"That's fantastic..." Winry said with a sad smile. Riza had noticed that something was off about the usually happy teen, but decided to keep quiet about it.

"So,where is Fullmetal?" Roy asked after a moment of silence.

Winry looked at the ground, she was on the verge of tears. "He's...not here." She choked out.

Roy instantly knew something was wrong. "What do you mean by that?"

"He's... not here. And he won't come back." Winry could barely hold back her tears.

"... I see." Roy said. He tried to mask the pain that he felt. The Fullmetal Alchemist was dead. His loud mouth, annoying, stupid subordinate was gone. "How did it happen?"

"Roy!" Riza scolded the Führer.

"No, it's fine. He died while trying to stop the man who has been making an army to overthrow the government." Winry said as she swallowed her tears.

"How long ago was it?"

"About two months ago." Winry said, her eyes glued to the floor.

"Two months, and I hadn't been informed by Alphonse?" Roy said in disbelief. Al promised to stay close to the military to help Roy even though Ed wanted nothing to do wit Roy after the final battle.

Winry couldn't fight the tears any longer. She burst into tears and Riza gave her a loving hug and shushed the girl. "It's alright. Where is Alphonse?" She asked in a gentle manor. Winry pointed to the stairs and Roy let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. _Alphonse hadn't done anything stupid, hopefully._

Roy got up and walked swiftly to the staircase. He walked up them and into the door that was shut.

Once inside the room he saw what looked like Alphonse sitting in a heap on the floor, looking at the wall.

Roy cleared his throat and the boy turned around with hope in his eyes that faded as soon as he saw it wasn't Ed. The boy turned back to the wall and continued to stare.

Roy had had enough of this, he walked over to the boy and picked him up so he was standing and slapped him.

The boy held the wound but didn't say anything. Then tears flowed from his eyes and he collapsed onto the ground. Roy gave a sigh, this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Alphonse, you need to get a hold of yourself! Ed would not want you to sit here in the dark and rot away the body that he worked so hard to get you!" He scolded the young alchemist.

Al looked down at the ground and tried to stop his tears.

Roy's hardened gaze softened. "You don't have to hold back the tears, just move on." Al gave a tiny nod, his eyes never leaving the floor.

"Well, I have a mission that I need your help with." Roy said, turning back to a formal manner. "There have been some abductions at this private school and I need you to enroll as a student and investigate. Do you accept?" Al did nothing. "Do you accept?" Roy repeated. Al gave a nod.

"Yes sir." Al's voice cracked from not being used and Roy gave a tiny smile.

"Good, now all of your mission details are here. Your train leaves tomorrow at noon. I have also brought the school uniform but Hawkeye has that." Roy said and then left the room.

"Good luck, Armored Alchemist."

* * *

**A/N: I still feel mean for making Mustang slap Alphonse! TTTTTTTT_TTTTTTTTTTT Well I hope he forgives me... Anyway I had some fun writing this chapter but it might seem really weird because I had three different ways I planned on writing this and I accidently mixed them up into this one...**

**If you're wondering where I got 'Armored Alchemist' from, it's Alphonse's unofficial State Alchemist name. I guess they gave him one because he and Ed were tied at the hip in the show...**

**Review and read my other stories! I love getting reviews they make me soooooooooooooooo happy! ^v^**

**WELL I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Ouran High School Host Club... I wish I did though...**

**Okay, keep an eye out for the next chapter because the hosts are coming! ^v^!**

**Bye-bye!**

**~Usachan!**


	3. Meet the Hosts!

**A/N: Alright! Sorry it took so long! I had trouble finding time to actually write! '^_^ DON'T HATE ME! So anyway, I was writing this and I had planned to make it longer, but I was like "NO!" So I have chapter four started! YAY! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Al stared up at the large building. It was a pink castle, really? Who was in charge here?

Al walked up to the castle and passed many other students standing around the grounds before school.

The girls in the area started to giggle and whisper excitedly as he passed. Al didn't mind, he was used to people pointing and staring at him.

* * *

He walked to his class in a blur and sat in an empty desk, almost immediately he was bombarded with questions. People came closer to him and started to ask questions all at once. They formed a small circle around him and it kept getting smaller. He didn't like it. He started hyperventilating then just when he thought he was going to pass out someone saved him.

"Hey guys, leave him alone, he needs space." Al looked up to see a boy, - no wait is that a girl? - pushing his way through the crowd. Everyone listened to the girlish boy and backed away from Al.

"Hey, I'm Haruhi. What's your name?" The boy said with a smile as he held out his hand.

"..." Al just reached his hand up and shook it. He was still refusing to talk.

"Do you think-"

"He's shy?" Two boys with orange-brown hair spoke, finishing the others sentence.

**~TIME SKIP!~**

Al gathered up his things and he left school to go eat lunch and make his mission report. He held his lunch in one hand and a tan file folder in the other.  
He couldn't find a single place that was quiet until he stumbled upon a door labeled 'Music Room 3'. It

_must be abandoned..._ Al thought as he listened for music that didn't come.  
He walked up to the door and grabbed the gold handle. He pulled the door open and was instantly assaulted with rose petals.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" Seven teenage boys said from inside the room. Al swatted at the rose petals that stuck to his face. He stared at the boys with confusion. _What's a 'Host Club'?_

Al was about to leave the room when a tall blonde with purple eyes came up to him and slung his arm casually around Al's shoulder. The boy then started to pull Al deeper into the room.

"So I see that another young man has come to show his true colors! Marvelous! So, what kind of boys are you into?" The blonde boy looked at Al with his bright purple eyes.

Al felt very uncomfortable standing next to this boy. He wiggled away from the taller boy and rushed to the door.

"Hey! That's the boy from earlier, right, Haruhi?" The two twins said in unison, pulling Al back to the center of the room.

Haruhi didn't hear, he was too busy arguing with the blonde that he wasn't gay.

"Well, Tamaki, judging by the lunch bag, I don't think he was looking for us." A black-haired boy stated as he pushed his glasses up then started to scribble something in his notebook.

The blonde, Tamaki, looked at the boy with big puppy-dog eyes and looked close to tears.

Al felt something tugging at his sleeve and looked down. A boy who looked like he was in first grade was staring up at him. "Hey, do you wanna have some cake with since it's lunch time?" He said with a hopeful tone. As much as Al wanted to have that cake, he couldn't. Shaking his head 'no' he headed for the door.

"Wait!" Al heaved a silent sigh as he turned around to see Tamaki pointing at him. Al raised an eyebrow as if to say "What do you want now?"

"You're good looking, how would you like to become a host!" The boy offered as if it was the greatest thing in the world.

"Sempai, that might not be a good idea, he doesn't talk much..." Haruhi said quietly from behind him.  
"Well then, we'll have to fix that!" Tamaki responded as if he was accepting a challenge. "So, twins. Name." He ordered as he turned to the twins who saluted him.

"His name is Alphonse Elric, new transfer student from some place in Germany." They answered in unison.  
_How do they know that?_ Al wondered as he heard the information.

"So, maybe he doesn't know our language?" The small blonde wondered aloud.

"No, because then how could he have taken the entrance exam?" The bespectacled boy said as he continued to scribble in the notebook.

The hosts continued to argue about why he didn't speak much and Al took it as a sign to get the heck out of there. He blotted out of the room.

**~Haruhi!~**

Haruhi wasn't really paying attention. They were all coming up with the most unlikely reasons for Al not to speak.

Haruhi turned her head to study Al and noticed him slipping out the door. Maybe I should follow him? She wondered as she turned back to the discussion.

"Maybe he's an alien!" Tamaki shouted and Haruhi decided that she would follow Al.  
She slipped out the door and started to wander the halls in search of Alphonse. She didn't have to look long because she found him sitting on the wall next to a window, eating his lunch and lost in thought.

"Al!" She said as she sat next to him. He jumped and made a move to leave when she grabbed his wrists and gave him a smile. "Don't worry, I'm not here for the Host Club."

Al nodded and continued to eat.

"So, can I guess why you don't talk much?" Al gave a nod. "Okay, well the teacher said that you might have some quirks because of some tragic thing that happened to your family... Did your dog die?" Al

hesitated then shook his head._ Okay, so there was death..._ "Was it your mom?" Al tensed but shook his head nonetheless. "Okay, well I need a hint!" She said frustratedly.

"It was Ed. My brother."

* * *

**A/N: Well? What do you think? REVIEW ME! I MIGHT MENTION YOU IF IT'S AN AWESOME ONE TOO!**

**Okay! Seriously REVIEW ME! I feel loved when I get them! ^v^**

**Keep an out for the next chapter and read my other stories!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THE FIC!**

**~Usachan!**


	4. Let's hang out with Haruhi!

**A/N: Okay I know it's short but hey something's better than nothing. So I'm getting close to my favorite part so hang in there. **

**All you Wizards and Alchemists fans I have not quit, I just need to find out how to do the next chapter! And if you haven't read this story, READ IT!**

**I won't stop you from reading this any longer!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Haruhi P.O.V.~**  
This boy has lost his brother? I thought as I stared at the blonde boy. I decided to leave the subject alone and looked outside. "It sure is nice today..." I commented.

Al said nothing as he continued to stare at the ground close to tears.

"So, you wanna see something cool?" I asked him, desperately trying to cheer him up. Al looked at me with confused but excited eyes. "Meet me after school in the host club! No you don't have to go in." I added as he gave me an unsure look.

**~TIME SKIP BUNNY STRIKES AGAIN! Al!~**

Al stood outside the host club door after school, waiting for Haruhi. Al decided that Haruhi was a pretty cool dude Al decided after he had found him at lunch.

"Hey Al! Sorry I'm late! Tamaki can talk forever!" Haruhi said as he came out of the host club. Haruhi grabbed Al by the arm and dragged him out of the school.

Once out of the school Haruhi and Al walked down the sidewalk together in silence. _This is weird..._ Suddenly Haruhi stopped in front of a small flower shop.

"Tada! We're here! Come on." He said as he dragged Al into the shop.

"What are we doing here?" Al asked quietly when they came close to the daisies.

"I thought it would be nice if you could get some flowers for your brother, I know that he's buried in your home town, but it'll still be nice..." Haruhi trailed off as he looked through the flowers.

After some looking through flowers they decided on three red carnations and one red rose.

They payed for the flowers then left the shop.

"Well, where do you live? I'll walk you there." Al found himself saying as they made their way down the sidewalk to a less populated area and towards the apartments.

"Oh just around the corner. Hey since tomorrow is Saturday do you wanna come over?" Haruhi asked as they turned the corner.

"Sorry, I gotta do some shopping... I have no food!" Al laughed as they stopped in front of his apartments.

"That's perfect! I do too! We can go together and I'll show you the best places to get deals! Well, thanks for walking with me! This is my apartment." Haruhi turned to leave.

"This is me too! Weird..." Al said as he followed his newfound neighbor.

"See you tomorrow!" Haruhi called as he entered his apartment.

**~TIME FOR SECRETS TO BE FOUND!~**

Haruhi knocked on Al's door the next morning wearing her usual Knee-high dress with casual jeans underneath. Her short brown hair held back with two bobby pins. "Al, it's Haruhi!" She called after a few seconds. She heard some things fall on the floor and then was greeted with a bedraggled Al with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry! I just woke... What are you wearing?" Al asked suddenly as he saw what HAruhi was wearing.

"This? Oh right, you don't know yet." Haruhi looked over her shoulder and then back to Al. "I'm actually a girl. I have some debt to pay to the host club and I can only do it as a host and I can't be a host if I'm a- am I boring you?" She asked mid sentence when she noticed Al's shocked expression.

"No... Shall we go then?" Al said, changing the subject.

"Okay!" Haruhi grabbed Al's hand and pulled him out of the apartment.

**~Tamaki's P.O.V~**

Tamaki did not want to be woken up at nine in the morning. He heard his phone ringing the most annoying ringtone ever! Fumbling for his phone without pulling his head out from under the covers. "Whadda wamt Kyoya?" He mumbled tiredly as he put the phone to his ears.

"Are you aware of what Haruhi's up to?"

"WHAT IS MY PRECIOUS LITTLE HARUHI DOING THAT SHE WOULDN'T TELL HER FATHER!" Tamaki yelled with a sudden burst of energy. He then curled into a ball in the corner to grow mushrooms.

"First of all she's not your daughter and second she is currently with the new kid, Alphonse Elric, as a girl." He said the last part slowly so Tamaki could have time to let it sink in.

"She is?"

"Yes. She's at the commoners' market with him, shopping for things." Kyoya informed the self appointed king. In the background

Tamaki could hear scribbling on the other end.

"Then we have no choice, inform Hunny and Mori, we shall recruit him today for the club at all costs!" Tamaki decided.

"Will do." The conversation ended with a click of Kyoya's phone.

"Alphonse Elric, you have no idea who you're messing with." He mumbled as he dialed the twins' phone.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short! so sorry! I just hope you're not too angry.**

**Review and Read my other stories! They need love!**

**Okay, if it seems crackish I blame the movie I'm watching with my two sisters... It's Burlesque with them... Yeah so in the mood to randomly break out in song! ^v^ Actually I am singing along with the movie XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this fic! Sorry if I confused you there!**

**Okay have a goodnight my loves and I hope to write real soon! Next time the twins and Hunny P.O.V!**

**~Usachan!**


	5. The hosts use their spy powers!

**A/N: Yay! I wrote this while I was sitting at home, sick. Yeah, I know I suck at being sick. I write too much and think too much...**

**Review that made me feel awesome!**

**from ImNotShortImHobbitSized: ***sniff* poor al! either of the elrics dying makes me sad... and yet thats the kind of fma fic i read most...

cant wait for the next chappie! please tell me you are writing. please. sorry i didn't review the last chapter, i was busy at the time (siblings: get off the computer! me: one more chapter!), and also to lazy to log in.

Write on!

Shorty

**Yes! I read those fics a lot too! It makes me so sad! I am ****_always _****writing and probably won't stop! Even when I die, my soul will come back as a ghost and write fics about how I can't stop floating through the chair! And don't worry about not reviewing every chapter! My siblings are like that too! I'm lazy too! **

**Well anyway *singing* The more you know!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hikaru pulled the covers up and over his head to show Kaoru that he was tired and wanted to sleep on this beautiful day off of school that comes only once a week (a.k.a it's Saturday).

"Hikaru! It's the boss!" Kaoru whined above the covers as he held the ringing cell phone.

"Vha duh he wan?" Hikaru mumbled as he opened up his eyes to darkness. "Where are you, Kaoru?" He was so confused, he couldn't see anything.

"Pull the covers off." Hikaru pulled the covers off his head and gave his twin a sheepish grin.

"Oh." He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. "Why are you dressed this early in the morning?"

"It's almost noon." Kaoru said with a bored tone.

"Well, what did boss want?"

"Something about Haruhi and him getting together..."

"WHAT!?" Hikaru jumped off the bed and started for the door. He heard Kaoru laughing and Hikaru turned around slowly. "What's so funny, Kaoru?" He said in a menacing voice.

"He didn't say that! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Kaoru was rolling around on the floor laughing at Hikaru's reaction to his obvious lie.

"He really said something about coming to pick us up for a little spy mission to spy on Haruhi to find out why she's hanging out with that new kid." Kaoru got up and left the room calling downstairs for breakfast.

**~HONEY! MY LOVE! 3 ~**

Honey rubbed his eyes at the bright sunlight streaming through his large bedroom window. He had pulled the fuchsia curtains back and pinned them back with the cute bunny curtain holders. He had been doing some early morning training (a.k.a eating as much cake as he possibly could before anyone found out it was in his room) when he heard his phone ringing, it was Tamaki.

"Hello, Tama-chan!What's up?" He said cheerfully to his younger friend.

"Oh it's the most _horrible _thing in the _world_!" Tamaki started to cry hysterically on the other end. Honey was very concerned for Tamaki's feelings and started to panic. "What's wrong Tama-chan?"

"It's Haruhi! My precious daughter is going on a date today! And she didn't tell us!" Tamaki burst into a new round of tears.

"Oh no! I thought she trusted us!" Honey joined Tamaki in a round of tears. This conversation was getting nowhere.

**~Time skip, for the next hour Tamaki and Honey had been crying and talking about Haruhi!~**

Tamaki sat behind the bushes laying in wait for Haruhi. The twins were next to him and the cupped their hands to make binoculars to keep a better watch for Haruhi.

They had been sitting there for a little over an hour and Haruhi and Alphonse hadn't come out of the commoners store.

"I hope that Honey, Mori and Kyoya are okay in there!" Tamaki was having a mini panic attack at the thought of them getting trampled by wild dogs. He quickly shook his head to get the image out of his mind.

Suddenly the door to the store opened and out walked Haruhi and Alphonse. They were having a small conversation and seemed to be enjoying it. Haruhi was laughing and had some groceries in her hands. Alphonse was also carrying some bags with food sticking out. He was smiling brightly.

"OH MY GOODNESS! YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Tamaki forgot to hide and ran up to wrap Alphonse in a hug.

"Sempi! What are you doing here?!" Haruhi yelled at the blonde who was smothering the foreign boy. "Sempi, what are you doing here?"

"Who's this 'sempi' you speak of? I'm just some random person who finds you two adorable! But too young to date." He said in a high pitched voice trying to sound like a girl.

"Sempi! We're not on a date! I was helping him out! Now go home!" She screamed at the blonde and started to hit him over the head.

"Hey, Tama-chan! Look what I found!" Honey came running out of the store with a large bag of instant coffee. "I got this for you!" The little flowers appeared around his head and he looked so cute.

"Boss! What are you doing? RUN!" The twins screamed as they stood up and ran as fast as they could in the direction of their house.

Mori and Kyoya walked calmly out of the market and gave a nod in the direction of Haruhi before Mori picked Honey up and carried him away with Kyoya following them.

"You brought the entire club?!" She yelled at Tamaki who started to turn red and resemble a tomato.

She was about to lecture him more but she heard a sound like running and turned to see Al running as fast as he could down the street to his apartment.

"Alphonse, wait up!" Haruhi called after the smaller boy. She took off down the street after Al.

Once Haruhi got back to her apartment she threw her groceries inside then next door to Al's apartment.  
She started to pound on the door of Al's apartment. "ALPHONSE! ALPHONSE OPEN THE DOOR!" She hollered at the top of her lungs.

"NO! YOU WERE HELPING THEM THIS WHOLE TIME! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" Al screamed from the other side of the door.

"That's kind of hard to do seeing as we're in the same class." She said to herself.

"I don't care! Go away!" He yelled.

**~Time skip, that night!~**

Al sat at the small table by himself and sighed, he was lonely, he wished he hadn't yelled at Haruhi. He knew she didn't know that the club was there and was angry that she was just as angry as he was when he found out they had people following them.

He stared at the phone and waited for it to ring. He wished Mustang would just call so he would at least have _someone_ to talk to. He felt a small tear trickle out of his eye and quickly wiped it away. He wasn't going to cry just because Mustang wouldn't call.

Suddenly the phone rang and literally jumped for it. "Mustang?! What took you so long?" He said into the phone urgently.

"Ah, sorry, it's me, Haruhi." Haruhi's voice said from the other end.

"Oh..." He said, disappointed that it wasn't the Fuhrer.

"I'm sorry that I'm not who you're waiting for. Can we talk for a moment?" She asked uncertainly.

"If you want to talk then come over, the door's unlocked and I'm waiting for an important call." With that Al hung up the phone. Right after he hung up he felt regret, he sounded too mean on the phone. _Maybe I should call her back and apologize! _He fretted as he started to pace the floor. Suddenly there was a knock on the door then Haruhi walked in.

"Al, I am so sorry about the hosts! I had no idea that they were even there until Sempi ran out of the bush and hugged you!" Haruhi said with an apologetic bow.

"Haruhi! I-it's alright!" He stammered as he gave a small jump and looked at the girl with wide eyes.

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asked, unsure. She was always the one to take the blame and so was Al.

"Yes, it's really fine. Really, come on in." Al invited her in. Haruhi walked in and took off her shoes. She give him a warm smile as she walked inside and over to Al.

They both sat down at the table and sat there awkwardly and then Haruhi pulled something out of the bag she had brought with her.

"Here, I brought this." She had set a box on the table and Al opened it up uncertainly. Inside was steaming hot rice balls and regular sushi.

"Thank you, Haruhi! But, you really didn't have to..." Al trailed off and blushed slightly. He had no idea what to say to Haruhi.

"Oh, it's no trouble, I brought it to make up for the hosts."

"Well, thank you! Would you like some tea?" Al asked as he got up to make some tea and get a fork.

"Well if it wouldn't be any trouble, Al, I'd love some!" She said with a smile.

"Oka-" Al was cut off by the phone ringing. He jumped to the phone and pressed it up to his face. "Hello?"

"Hi, Al. How's your mission?" Riza asked on the other side of the phone.

"Umm, it's fine, you know I'm actually finding out a lot about the thing with the thing and the other thing!" He said trying not to panic, he couldn't let Haruhi know that he was in the military.

"Alphonse, did you forget your mission out of grief?" Riza asked in a motherly like fashion.

"No, I have a friend over." Al answered honestly.

"Oh! I'm glad to hear that you're faring well, should I call back?"

"No, no. It's fine. How's your end doing?"

"Roy's... under a lot of pressure at the moment. People are in an outrage that he hired you for the mission. You better get a good job done!" Riza informed him.

"I see, and how are you?" Al asked as a confused Haruhi shot him a glance.

"I'm fine. Alphonse, answer me honestly, how are you dealing with Ed not being there?" She asked kindly.

"I- I'm managing, I'm trying, I really am..." Al said in a pained voice. He looked down at his feet and held the tears back.

"Alphonse, just take care of yourself, and try to blend in at school. Join a club or something. The more allies the better." And with that the Colonel hung up the phone.

Al finished making tea and then gave Haruhi her cup. She thanked him and then took a sip.

"Who was that?" She asked, taking a rice ball because Al offered her.

"My, uh, step mom..." Al said.

"Oh, why isn't she here with you?"

"Because she trusts me and my dad can't exactly quit his job..." Al was lying through his teeth and he hated it. Lying was so wrong!

"Why couldn't your dad quit? I'm sure he could find another job here in Japan." Haruhi said, trying to convince Al of that fact.

"Nope, he's kind of the leader of our country..." Al said sheepishly.

"Really?!" Haruhi asked in shock.

"Yeah... He sent me here to get a good education so I can have a good future, but I'm most likely going to do what he does."

"And what does he do?" Haruhi asked quietly.

"He's a state alch- archivist before he became the president." He blushed slightly at the slip up.

"I see, well. Have you heard about the abductions?" Haruhi asked seriously.

"Yeah, I have." Al answered darkly.

* * *

**A/N: Yea! It's getting to the good part! Next time I'm going to have Tamaki more... funny! Okay I hope you enjoyed this! I like writing Riza in this, she's so awesome! And Al was a little OOC but other wise it wouldn't work and I hope you like my Tamaki glomping Al! ^v^ love (not really!)**

**Translations:** "Vha duh he wan?" **Is** "What does he want?"

**Okay, Review me with questions or anything else, like if they should force Al into the club or not! **

**This took forever to post because I kept getting distracted. '^_^ Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this fic!**

**Have a wonderful evening and don't forget to review me because it makes me smile! :3**

**~Usachan!**


	6. The Hosting Game part 1

**A/N: Yes, it's late, yes it's short, and YES I do have a reason, I got distracted with school. CURSE YOU SCHOOL! *Shakes fist at sky* Well, anyway I got this done and that's all that matters! :D **

**This review made me very happy: **

**Grace:**

OH MY GOSH! YOU LOVE HONEY TOO!? Oh and I love this chapter please update more often!

**YES! HONEY IS MY LOVE! And thanks!**

**This review was from my friend that resently got obbesed with FMA:**

**RinSohma2988:**

You. Killed. Ed. You. Bastard. Just kidding, but really. I cried. Bastard. *I still wub you *

**Still love you too, Bastard! :D Yes, this IS a joke between us so no worries here! But no one else is allowed to call me a Bastard for the heck of it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Al blinked his eyes open and started at the ceiling. _What time is it? _He wondered as he lazily looked over to his clock. _Four thirty seven in the morning? To fudging early..._

Al stared at the ceiling for a few hours thinking about nothing in particular when suddenly the alarm started to beep. It was 8:30 in the morning, he lazily pulled himself out of bed and over to the closet. He pulled on a t-shirt over his bare chest and a pair of jeans over his gray boxers.

He looked over to his table and saw a small bag, Haruhi's. _I should return that..._

He quickly grabbed a piece of bread and shoved it in his mouth. He ran a hand through his short hair to make it seem nicer than a bedhead. Then he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

He knocked on Haruhi's door in hopes of getting some information out of her as well as returning her bag. How much did she actually know about the abductions and if she would prove to be a helpful ally.

"Hello?" The door opened to reveal a very tired looking "woman" in sweats. She had long red hair.

"Um, hi is Haruhi home?" Al asked unsurely.

"Why are you referring to my daughter so informally?" The woman said darkly, she was very scary.

"I'm so sorry ma'am! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Al said as he burst out into tears from being scared of the woman.

"Oh, you think I'm a woman?" The 'woman' said with a light laugh, forgetting what just happened.

"I'm actually a cross-dresser. You have an accent, where are you from?"

"G-Germany. . ." Al stammered out the country's name as he still cowered from the man.

"ADORABLE!" The man squealed. "I'm Haruhi's father. You can call me Ranka! What's your name?"

"A-Alphonse Elric... Is Haruhi home?" Al was still recovering from the shock of finding out that Ranka was a dude.

"No, I'm sorry. There was a club meeting this morning and Haruhi's at the school."

"Okay, thanks anyway, Ranka. Sorry for troubling you!" Al said as he left with a wave.

**~TIME SKIP BUNNY STRIKES AGAIN!~**  
Al walked up to the abandoned music room with a sigh, he really didn't want to open it. He swallowed his fear of getting attacked by rose petals and slowly pulled the door open.

"HE CAME!" Tamaki glomped him and started to smother Al in a large hug.

"Sempi! You're gonna kill him!" Haruhi yelled as she tried to pry Tamaki off of Al. When she finally succeeded Al gave a nod of thanks to her and a weak smile.

"Thanks. You forgot this at my house." Al said as he held out the bag.

"Oh, I was looking everywhere for it! Thanks Al!" She said with relief as she took the bag back. She gave the boy a smile of thanks.

"Well, I should get going..." Al said as he turned to leave.

"WAIT!" Two voices called at once. The twins suddenly appeared next to Al and scaring him out of his pants, literally.

Al jumped up and his pants fell to the ground as Al jumped up and clung on to the low hanging chandelier.

"THE HECK!?" He screamed out of fright.

The twins fell on the ground, laughing so hard no sound came out and the sat there on the ground rolling around.

Suddenly there was a sound, it was a groaning sound. The source was the chandelier. It started to sway back and forth, getting lower with each sway. The twins stopped laughing and looked up. They knew danger when they saw it so they ran for their lives. And not a second too late. The chandelier gave a finally groan then dropped, Al started to scream for Ed.

"ED! ED HELP! I NEED YOU!" He was crying so hard that he didn't notice when Tamaki gently picked him up off the ground (Force of falling made him let go) and then Tamaki gently carried him bridal style to the couch.

"Alphonse, you're safe now." He said softly, like an older brother. Tamaki brushed the tears from Al's face gently.

"Who's Ed?" Honey asked softly from the back of the room.

"His brother..." Haruhi answered quietly. She was a pale white from what she had just seen. Al was still crying his eyes out on the couch but he wasn't making any sound. He clutched one of the cushions tightly as he sobbed into it.

"Alphonse? Can you stop for a second?" Tamaki said calmly as he rubbed Al's back soothingly, like a mother would for her scared child.

Al sniffled and looked at Tamaki through red and puffy eyes. "Tamaki?"

"Very good Alphonse. Now, we want to take care of you, but it's hard to do that when you aren't near us, so will you join us here at the Host Club?" Tamaki gave an encouraging smile to Al.

"Al, he's telling the truth." Haruhi said sweetly when Al looked at her with uncertainty.

"O-okay, I will." Al said with a timid voice, like a small child talking to an adult.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, love it? Hate it? Want to kill me for not updating sooner and having a super short chapter? Well, I would love to know if you liked it! And if I could to anything to improve it! REVIEW ME PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I just checked, I ****_still _****don't own anything mentioned in this fic!**

**Okay, read my other fics because I really like them, and if Story of Evil doesn't get any love soon I will take it down! Not lying! So go give them love!**

**Have a very awesome day!**

**~Usachan!**


	7. The Hosting Game! Part 2

**A/N: Okay! Here it is! and yes, it is longer! So here you go! Al joined the hosts and will now take an ADVENTURE IN HOSTING! So, I had a lot of trouble writing this, but there is a reason for that! I'm easily distracted! Well I hope you like your Chrsitmas present! **

**REVIEW TIME! This one made me smile!**

**Grace: **Love the chapter, thanks for mentioning me ( you're the first to actually do that), and if you also like Sergant Frog and School Rumble I think we'd be good friends. Please write more!

**YES! I love my Sergant! Your welcome! And I haven't seen School Rumble yet...**

**Well, sorry this is late, I was gonna post this on saturday but my dad told me to go to bed and I was all "It's only ten o'clock Daddy!" And then he told me that we were leaving for my Gradma's at four in the morning and I decided sleep is beautiful.**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

Al woke up on Monday and gave a small sigh. He didn't want to go see the hosts. He had a meltdown yesterday! He really wanted to curl up in a small ball and grow mushrooms in the corner like Tamaki.

There was a light knock on the door then Haruhi called from the outside. "Al! We're going to be late! Hurry up!"

"Coming!" Al called back as he grabbed his keys and books off the counter and then headed out the door.

Haruhi was wearing the school uniform and a bright smile. Al smiled back and then shut the door.

"So, why do we have a meeting this early anyway?" Al asked as they headed for the school by foot.

"To discuss the theme of the day! We have a theme each day to keep it interesting for the guests." Haruhi explained.

"Oh. Hey, so can you tell me what I have to do? I've never been a host at all, actually, I've never you know... stuff..." Al said as he started blushing.

"Stuff?" Haruhi giggled. Al started to laugh at how stupid he sounded.

"You've never talked to a girl before?"

"Well, I have talked to Winry, but that was about mechanics and doctor stuff. I did talk to May Chang too! But, we ended up screaming scientific theories at each other... Then there was Riza, but she asked me about how Ed and I were doing on our... well it's not important." I said, covering for his almost slip.

"Okay, well I'm sure Sempi would just _love _to teach you to be a host!" Haruhi said as they approached the tall school.

They walked inside and went up to Music Room Three.

"AL-CHAN!" Honey ran up to Al and glomped him.

"H-honey!" Al greeted the upperclassmen.

"So, you ready to get fitted for your costume?" The twins asked, suddenly appearing on either side of Al.

"Um, I, Uh," He stammered as they dragged him to the changing room and then behind one of the curtains.

"Can you get out?" He asked quietly after they handed him his costume then sat down on the floor.

"Why?" They asked in unison.

"I- I can't change with people watching!"

"Why not?"

"GET OUT!" He said loudly. The twins stood then shrugged at each other before finally leaving.

Al sighed a sigh of relief and started to change into the costume.

**~TIME SKIP!~**  
"Al! You almost done in there?" Tamaki called through the curtain. Al had been in the room for over twenty minutes and they had to discuss the whole day with him through the curtain!

"I'm done, but I'm not coming out!" Al responded stubbornly.

"Why not?" The hosts asked in unison.

"Well, I... I don't like this costume!"

"Why not? It's pretty! And I think it'll go great with you! It's from a mythical land that's based off Germany!" Tamaki tried to persuade the boy.

"Not coming out!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Haruhi gabbed the curtain and yanked it back, revealing a shocked Al in a blue military like uniform.

"You look amazing, Al!" She said, stunned by how good the shy boy looked in the military uniform.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? WHAT IF HE HAD BEEN CHANGING!?" Tamaki bellowed as tears fell from his eyes comically.

"He said he was done changing." Haruhi responded.

Al sank to the floor and stared at the ground. He looked conflicted and scared.

"Al-chan? What's wrong?" Honey asked as he sank lower to the ground to see Al's face.

"N-nothing. I'll wear the costume. But, where did you find this?" He asked no one in particular.

"We found it in a book that our mom used to read to us!" The twins answered with a confused tone.

"I-I see. May I borrow the book some time?" Al asked the floor.

"Sure..." The twins answered with unsure voices.

**~Time skipping because Kaito!~**  
Al walked down the hall with the twins and Haruhi as they headed for the host club. It was hard to get to the music room because girls of all kinds crowded the entrance as they waited for the hosts to get ready.

Al stuck close to Haruhi and Kaoru, he didn't want to get lost in this sea of girls.

"Oh my gosh! He is soooo cute! I wonder if he's the new host?"

"I wonder if he'll let me request him!"

"I wonder if he has a dog? Or a cat!"

"I wonder where he's from!"

"I heard he's from Germany! Or was it Austria? I forget." The girls started to whisper about Al, and that scared him. How many questions would he be forced to answer?

"Common!" Hikaru hissed from behind him and then gave Al a shove forward.

Once inside the host club they all went to the dressing rooms to change into their costumes.

Al stepped inside one room but hesitated getting dressed.

"Please don't be angry, Ed." He said to himself as he started to change into the costume.

"Al? Where's Al?" Tamaki's panicking voice came from the other side of the curtain.

"I'm in here! What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I just need to make sure you remember how to set the tea cup on the table!" Tamaki's voice was dead serious. Al sighed then left the changing room and headed over the the frantic blonde.

"Like this." Al said as he showed Tamaki how to set the cup down with an extended pinky as a 'cushion' to muffle the sound.

"Perfect! You, my friend are ready!" Tamaki held Al at arms length and beamed at him. Al returned it with an unsure, shy smile that made Tamaki smother him in a large hug.

"Not the time." Kyoya said as he walked passed to let the girls in.

"Right. Places everyone! Places!" Tamaki said seriously as they rushed over to the center of the room and stood in a line.

The door open and rose petals blew out into the school hallway and then girls rushed in and the hosts greeted them. "Welcome to the host club!" They all said in unison, Al however had never spoke in unison and just pretended by mouthing the words.

The girls all squealed when they heard it, girl will squeal for almost anything.

They all then found the host that they had requested and spread throughout the room. Two blondes and a redhead all walked up to Al and gave him bright smiles. Al returned it with a smile of his own and then lead the girls off to an unpopulated couch.

"So, I heard you're new here, is that true?" The redhead asked as they all sat down on the couch.

"Um, yeah, I'm pretty new. I'm sorry, I don't know any of your names!" He said sheepishly with a small blush that made the girls squeal.

"I'm Jenny!" The redhead said with a smile.

"My name's Reine! That's french for queen." The short haired blonde said with a large grin.

"Oh, that's pretty cool..."

"My name's Wiegenlied." The tall blonde said with a small smile.

"That's pretty, it means 'lullaby' in German, did you know that?" Al told the girl who gave a giggle when she heard.

"That's funny." The girls and Al all giggled.

"So, Alphonse, where're you from?" Jenny asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"I'm from Germany." Al answered politely.

"That makes since, you do have an accent!" Reine giggled.

"I do?" Al asked, blushing a deep shade of red.

"It's cute!" Reine reassured the boy with a giggle.

"So, Alphonse, do you like being in the host club?" Wiegenlied asked as she took a bite out of her cookie.

"It's always interesting, I'll give them that!" Al said with a shy smile.

"Alphonse, what made you want to join the hosts?" Reine asked as she shoved a cookie into her mouth.

"Um, I was asked to join the club multiple times and at first I thought this was a bad club to be in but then I saw how much the hosts care for every one of their guests and I thought that maybe I could give it a shot." Al told her.

"Hmm, you're different." she said quietly.

"Really? I've been told that once or twice before."

"By who?" Jenny butted in as she and Wiegenlied leaned closer at stared at him expectantly.

"Uh, by, uh... By this one person. No one special!" Al was blushing furiously.

"Ohhh! Al left a girl back in Germany that he doesn't want to tell us about!" Jenny squealed suddenly a group of girls crowded around Al to hear if he really did have a girlfriend before he came to Ouran.

"Um..." Al was getting scared, girls were scary! He tried to sink back into the couch but he couldn't, it was too solid!

"Okay, everyone! Club activities are over for the day! I can't believe how fast the time flies!" Tamaki called over all of the voices. The girls looked on him with sad eyes before leaving the room slowly.

Once they were all gone Tamaki rushed over to Al.

"Alphonse! Al! They're gone, you can open your eyes now." Tamaki spoke gently.

Al hadn't realised that his eyes had been shut. H opened them and stared up at the hosts "How do you find this 'fun'?"

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Want to murder me for being late? Tell me in reviews! I love tips to help me do better! I also love it when you tell me what you thought and next chapter is going to be a long one! :D So excited!**

**Disclaimer: Well, it's offical, I don't own any thing mentioned in this fic. I did put them on my Christmas list but since Christmas is over, I don't own them.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Chack out my other stories, I have one that needs a TON of loave at the moment!**

**Have a wonderful New Year!**

**~Usachan!**


	8. Haruhi's missing?

**A/N: Okay, here it is! Happy New Year! I like this chapter because we FINALLY get to the good stuff! But, I also hate this because it means I'm halfway done T^T so sad!**

**Anyway here you go! Review that made me laugh!**

**Alapest:**

Don't worry Al, I'll give you a hug!

**Al accepts your hug! (Only 'cause I made him!)**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Haruhi P.O.V~**

I walked with Al out of the host room after a long day of friday hostings, that was their busiest day since it was the start of the weekend. Al had been doing pretty well with his guests and even gotten used to talking to girls! I was really impressed, he was doing a lot better than I thought he would. He had be dubbed the 'shy yet cute' one.

They were walking down the path on leading to the gates when I stopped in my tracks. "My books!" I exclaimed as I smacked my forehead.

"Oh, do you want me to wait here for you?" Al asked as I started running up to the school.

"No, it's fine. I'll come over later to explain the rest of that English assignment!" I called over my shoulder.

Al was amazing at everything, except English. I had promised to help him when he was sitting in class getting all the wrong answers.

I made it to my locker and pulled out my math and science books. As I was putting them in y bag I felt a sudden chill come over me, as if someone was watching me. I looked over my shoulder cautiously, I saw nothing there. I shrugged the feeling off and left the building for a second time.

Once I got outside I took the back way out because it was closer to my house. I passed an old maple tree on the way out of the back garden and I felt the same chill go down my spine, someone was watching me.

"W-who's there?" I called out. No one answered me. I turned from the tree and started to walk towards the gate.

I heard a sneeze. "Come out!" I called as I turned to look at the tree.

What I saw was a hooded figure standing beside the tree. The figure was small like a child and had a strange air around them. Something gleamed in their hand, thinking it was a knife I turned and ran. Footsteps sounded behind me and got closer with every step. I got to the gate just before the figure reached me.

"LOCKED?!" I cried out as I shook the gate furiously, hoping it would magically unlock. They wouldn't unlock.

"You're mine." I turned and saw the figure standing over me with an evil grin, they held a syringe up and ready to stick into my skin.

"I know you! You're-" The world went black before I could finish my sentence.

**~Next day! Host club emergency meeting!~**

"Haruhi isn't here!" Tamaki started to panic, his precious 'daughter' was MIA.

"That's odd, you think Haru-chan caught a cold?" Honey called from the tea table he sat at, he and Usa-chan were having cake.

"No, I don't think that's it, she seemed fine yesterday." Hikaru pointed out.

"Yeah. She seemed fine when we left yesterday." Kaoru added as he threw a wadded up piece of paper at Al. Confused, Al looked at Kaoru for help. Kaoru motioned for him to open it up.

_**Al! What happened to her? I know you and her walk home together! TELL ME!**_

Al reread the note three times before understanding that Kaoru thought he had something to do with Haruhi not showing up. Al grabbed a pencil out of his pocket and scribbled out a message:

_I don't know! She was supposed to tutor me last night but never showed up!_

He balled the paper up and threw it at Kaoru's face, it hit it's target. Kaoru opened the paper and read, then he wrote another message down, folded it into a paper airplane and threw it back. The plane hit Al in the forehead.

_**Okay, did she say anything on your walk home?**_

_No! In fact, we didn't walk home together. She forgot her book at school and told me to go ahead._

Al scribbled his message quickly and then refolded it and threw it across the room. Hikaru caught it and showed it to Kaoru, the twins read it together before Hikaru picked up Kaoru's pen and wrote a message. He refolded the paper and threw it. Al opened it up and read quickly.

**STUPID! You're not supposed to let girls walk home alone!**

_Sorry! Back home girls are so independent that I didn't think that it was different here!_

Al started to refold it when Tamaki came over and snached the paper.

"What're you doing?" He asked as he held the paper out of Alphonse's reach.

"Nothing! I swear!" Al lied.

Tamaki opened the paper and started to read. "You were the last one to see Haruhi?" Tamaki fixed Al with a hard gaze. Al gave a small nod.

"I swear I have no clue what happened to her."

"I believe you. Can you tell me what happened when you saw her last?" Al blinked then nodded. He retold what happened when he and Haruhi left the host club last night.

"I knew it. There's only one thing that could've taken Haruhi." Tamaki said, deadly serious.

"What is it. Boss?" The twins asked in unison.

"The aliens." Tamaki was deadly serious. Everyone except Al facepalmed.

"Aliens?" Al asked him, he was curious, were this 'aliens' the ones taking all those students?

"Yes. They've been abducting students for some time. I think it started around the second week of school. Don't worry, they only take girls!" Tamaki added the last part quickly at the shocked face on Al's face.

"The second _week_?" Al felt woozy, he could feel the color draining from his face. That's when the abductions started happening, and the week before Ed died.

"You don't look so good, do you want to lie down?" One of the hosts asked, Al felt his world spinning and was about to agree when he felt a buzz in his pocket. Al reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone that Roy had given him for the mission.

Al opened the phone ( it was a flip phone) and put it up to his face. "Hello?"

"Alphonse, it's me, Roy. Are you alone?"

"No."

"Then get alone." Al looked at the hosts, who understood and nodded. Al rushed from the room and stood a few feet from the door in the hall outside of the host club. "Okay, I'm alone."

"Good. What's the mission report?"

"It's not looking so good. I'm on an intel mission at the moment. And, Mustang?"

"Yes?"

"Another kidnapping happened last night." Al told him quietly. He was ashamed to tell the older man but he knew that if he was going to get anywhere with this mission he had to tell the Führer everything that happened.

"Another one? And do you know where it happened?"

"The school, about five o'clock." Al answered.

"That's specific. How do you know the time?"

"I was sort of in the area..."

"You what?" The Führer questioned Al with disbelief filling his voice.

"I was leaving the school when it happened. I swear I had no idea." Al was close to tears, he failed the leader of his country and he knew it.

"Well, I might have to send in back-up, where are you staying?" The man said after a pause. Al told him the address of his apartment. "Back-up will be there soon." With that Roy hung up.

Al heaved a sigh and headed back to the host room with shame on his face.

"Who was that and why are you so down?" Hikaru asked as Al plopped down on the couch.

"My superior."

"Your... _superior?_" The hosts asked in unison, completely confused. Al looked up and realized his mistake.

"Well, I mean my dad. He's the leader of our country and he used to be in the military so he has me call him 'superior' or Führer instead of dad." Al gave a nervous laugh, hoping they won't see through his obvious lie.

"Oh." They all nodded and started to laugh, well except Kyoa. Kyoa just gave a disbelieving look to Al before pushing his glasses further up his nose. Al knew he was going to slip up more if he stayed any longer so he stood. "Well, I've got to go." He started for the door.

"Why? The meeting just started Al-chan!" Honey pleaded.

"Sorry, my dad's sent someone to my house to see if I'm alright on my own so I have to go make sure everything's in order. They'll be here really soon." Al waved goodbye and left in a hurry.

**~Time skip, Dinner time!~**

Al just started a pot of water to cook Ramen when there was a knock on the door. Al rushed to the door and threw it open. Outside his door stood Riza Hawkeye.

"Riza!" He exclaimed happily.

"Hello, Al." Riza smiled as she stepped inside the small apartment. "Roy sent me as your backup. So, what's my cover story?" She asked as she took off her shoes and coat.

"You're my mom and you are married to the leader of our country." Al explained as he got out another bowl for soup.

"I'm married to Roy?"

"Yeah. Someone asked me why my parents weren't here and I came up with the only reasonable explanation."

"Fine. So, how're you dealing with everything?" Riza sat down at the table.

"I'm alright. I met someone who helped with Ed." Al answered quietly as he started to empty the package of Ramen into the pot of water.

"Good. And your cover?"

"No one suspects a thing. I'm a normal teenage from Germany as far as anyone knows." Al started to bang on the counter, a thing to do with his restless hands.

"Good. And about what we talked about last time?"

"I'm making friends. I've joined a club actually. I was in a club meeting when Führer Mustang called." Al poured the flavoring pack in the pot and stirred it up.

"Really? What club?" Riza stared at the boy in amazement. "Well, I could invite them over for a meeting tomorrow, if that's alright with you." Al handed her a bowl of soup and then sat down and began eating his own.

"It's alright. Do I have to call you anything special or do anything?" Riza started to eat the food.

"No. Just respond to me calling you Mom."

"This will be fun"

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! That is all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Ouran or anything else.**

**Okay, enjoy your new year! :D ^v^**

**~Usachan!**


	9. Remembering the Past, Painfully

**A/N: Hello! I'm back, got inspired to write this! My sister is making me watch 'Twilight', I'm dying. I'm BLASTING music in my headphones just to end the torture so the end is really short and mean to Alphonse. **

**This review made me start the next chapter! (Because it gave me an idea for some odd reason...)**

**Alapest:** Even though I'm quite the tomboy, if I was in Japan at that time I think I'd be fan girling like the girls in OHSHC if Al was there (no lie!)!  
Hehe... *singing* Riza and Roy, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G ;)  
Can't wait to know what happens next! *squeels and grabs Al into another hug*

**I think I'd be fangirling too, screw it I WAS fangirling while writing it (I had the whole thing play out in my head, it was ADORABLE!) Yes, Roy and Hawkeye sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G~ And Al now accepts your hug all on his own (I'm so proud of him!)**

**Okay, that's pretty much it.**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

Al sat in the kitchen/dining room with Riza, waiting for the hosts to show up. Al was giving Riza the run down on everyone in the club, except Haruhi.

"Tamaki Suoh, he's very flamboyant. He will try and be a host on you, so beware."

"Got it. Tamaki is the tall blonde." Riza nodded as a sign for Al to continue.

"Kyoya Ootori is very smart. He's the shorter black haired one. Be very careful with what you say around him." Al warned the woman.

"Alright. Anyone else?" Riza took of her tea.

"There's Honey and Mori but they're alright. Actually they're the oldest of the group even though Honey looks about five years old. Mori doesn't say much. He's the tall black haired one." Al took a sip of his tea then looked at his watch, the hosts would be there any second.

"Alright. So, Honey is very short and Mori's very tall. Is that it?"

"No, there are the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They're very... _interesting._ If they ask you to play a game say 'no'. Just say 'no'." Al sighed as he shook his head.

"... Alright." Riza said with a laugh. A knock sounded from the door and she got up to answer it. "Oh, you must be the Host Club! Come on in!" She greeted.

"Thank you, ma'am." Tamaki said as the hosts were lead into the room by Riza.

"Oh, you can call me Riza if you want." She said with a smile. The hosts and her all took a seat at the table.

"Well thank you very much, Riza." Kyoya said with a smile.

"So, would you like tea?" Riza offered as she got up to make some more.

"Yes please!" They all answered in unison.

"So, Alphonse, why did you want us to come here exactly?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, we didn't get to finish our meeting yesterday so I thought 'hey let's finish it at my house!' I didn't want to inconvenience the janitors again." Al said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Al-chan! I brought some cake to eat!" Honey said as he set the package of cakes on the table.

"Thank you! Why don't we eat some then?" Al suggested as Riza brought over the tea. The hosts nodded and took something from the package.

"Alright, down to business, what's tomorrow's theme?" Tamaki asked the group. They stayed quiet for a moment before the twins raised their hands and spoke.

"How about magic?"

"Like magicians?" Kyoya asked as he scribbled something down in his note pad.

"No, remember that book we told you about? Well in this book there's this thing called 'alchemy' and it's pretty much like magic." Hikaru explained as he took out the book and set it on the table. It was barely there for two seconds before Al snached it up and began reading it.

"Alphonse Elric! No reading at the table!" Riza scolded as she left the room to do laundry.

"Sorry, Mom." Al answered as he set the book down with an embarrassed expression.

"I've never seen anyone read books with so much interest." Tamaki commented.

"You think that's interest, my brother read way faster than me!" Al said with a chuckle.

"That reminds me, where is your brother Al?" Honey asked him, his mouth full of cake.

"Not... I, he's not here." Al said quietly, forcing his tears down. He wasn't going to cry in front of his friends.

"Oh, is he back in Germany with your father?" Hikaru asked as he shoved more cake in his mouth.

"You could say that."

"Meaning?" Kaoru asked.

"Let's not talk about it, okay?" Al snapped. He didn't know what else to do so he tried to change topics. "How're we going to do this alchemy thing anyway?"

"... Well, in the book there are guys who are known for alchemy and they have really cool outfits." Hikaru grabbed the book and showed them the bag with some of the alchemists, Al looked at the page and gasped, in the center of the page was Ed and him. But in the picture he was still in a suit of armor.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" Tamaki asked, disappointed that Al didn't like it.

"It's not that, where did you get this book?" Al asked the twins seriously.

"Our mom got it from some weird man. " They shrugged in unison. Al was about to answer when the phone rang. He got up and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Alphonse. Did Hawkeye show up yet?" Roy's voice said urgently through the phone.

"Oh, hi, Dad. Yes, mom's fine." Al said quickly once he say the hosts' confused looks.

"What the heck are you doing, boy?" Roy asked, he was utterly lost.

"Oh, nothing much, just hanging out with friends." Al said as he hoped Roy would catch on soon.

"Oh. Well, is Riza there? Can you give her the phone?" Roy answered in an understanding tone. Al let out a sigh, Roy caught on.

"No, mom's doing laundry, want me to have her call back?" Al looked over at the hosts, listening to every word he said.

"Can you pass on a message?" Roy asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Tell her 'Her mother came to visit and she made a large pie.' Tell her that, word for word."

"Got it." Al said with a nod.

"Repeat it back to me."

"Fine. 'Her mother came to visit and she made a large pie.' Happy?" Al asked with a sigh.

"Very much so. Goodbye Alphonse." There was a click and then Al hung up the phone. Al sat back down with a heavy sigh.

"What was that all about?" The twins asked in unison.

"My dad wanted to speak with my mom."

"Oh. So, are we doing the alchemy thing?" Kyoya asked as he pushed his glasses up.

"YES!" Tamaki answered as he stood and gave a fist pump. The rest of the group nodded and Kyoya scribbled something down.

"Well, I guess the meeting's over!" Honey said as he stood up. The rest of the group nodded and stood. They waved goodbye as they left through the door.

"Oh, Al, bring the book back soon!" The twins said as they left their book on the table and followed Tamaki out the door.  
Kyoya stood and walked over to Al, he bent over a whispered something in his ear.

"Don't think you can hide from me forever." With that he left the house. Al stared at the closed door in shock, what did Kyoya mean by that? Al didn't have time to wonder before Riza came back into the room.

"Are they gone?" She asked Al who nodded. Riza came back in and sat down at the table with Al. "Good. Who was on the phone?"

"Roy. He said 'Her mother came to visit and she made a large pie'." Al repeated the message to Riza, never taking his eyes from the door, what did Kyoya mean by 'hide'?

"Al, why don't you go read that book, I've got to call Roy back." Riza suggested in a tone that said the suggestion wasn't really a suggestion.

"Alright. He sounded tired over the phone though." Al warned as he left to read the mysterious book.

Al lay down on his bed and opened the book.

_Dear Reader,_

_You may find this book in the 'Science Fiction' section of your book place. Fine, believe that, but if you're like me than you know that this is real. Everything in this book happened, only the names are changed. But, believe what you will._

_Sincerely,_

_Author._

"Well, that's cheerful."

_This story starts with a war. This war is called 'The Ishvalan Extermination' and as you can probably guess many innocent people died. The two countries fighting the war were Ishval and Amestris. The Amerstrians had a special branch in their military to fight all the battles for them, these people were called State Alchemists. These men had the ability to use alchemy, a science that allows you to deconstruct and reconstruct almost anything as long as you know the chemical makeup of the item. _

_Now during this war a woman died. She didn't die from a bullet or war, she died from sickness. And she left behind two little boys, a ten year old and a nine year old. These two children happened to be alchemists. Once their mother died the older of the two, a boy named Edward (Or Ed for short) came up with the idea to use alchemy to bring the woman back._

"_Come on, Allen! We're going to bring Mom back!" He would say while the two researched ways to bring her back._

"_B-but I don't..." The other would start but then stop, they both wanted their mother back that they would do anything for her._

_One year later they had finally perfected the transmutation circle._

"_Ready Al?" Ed asked._

"_Mmhm." The younger one nodded unsurely. They clapped their hands then pressed them down on the circle. Instantly blue lightning came up from the floor space around their hands, they gave confident smiles, it had worked. _

_Then everything went wrong. _

_The lightning turned crimson and surrounded both boys, black hands reached out of the floor and grabbed the two and wrapped around Ed's lower left leg. Ed cried out in agony as his knee down on his left leg got deconstructed._

"_ED! ED HELP ME!" Ed looked around for his brother a-_

Al shut the book, his breath was fast and shallow, this was his story. Al threw the book across the room and hid underneath his covers, trying to hide from the world.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, no time skips in this chapter... that is so weird. Anyway, I feel really mean for doing that to little Al! T^T I'M SO SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this fic, happy?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Okay, have a wonderful day even after that lovely little meltdown Al had!  
^v^ (I'm so mean, aren't I?)**

**~Usachan!**


	10. The Truth Comes Out

**~Bad Guy P.O.V.~**

I stood in a small dark room, the only light coming from a small lamp in the corner of the room. A fly flew around the room lazily as it tried to find a way to escape. In the center of the room sat a large desk piled high with papers and other junk. Behind the desk sat a large chair, you know like the ones you imagiane Grandfathers telling stories to chrandchildren in or a father telling a small child a fairytale in. In the chair was a slender man, he had dark brown hair and a small salt and pepper beard and mustache. He had a strong jaw and an air of athority about him. He wore a dark blue binsuss suit one. He looked like one those actors that mothers and their teenage girls would fall in love with. The room smelled like a cigar, smokey with a hint mint. It was like a campfire smell, strong yet very addicting. The smell was so strong I could taste the cigar on my tounge.

"Well?" The man asked.

"I've collected twenty-eight. Fourteen boys and fourteen girls. And that's only the ones from the school!" I said proudly, I had collected every single one of those teenagers on my own.

"And the training?" He asked in a bored tone, I could tell he didn't care about my acheviment.

"Very well. They're almost ready to take down the goverment."

"And the boy?"

"He suspects nothing of me. I have given him no reason to." I reported. He was talking about the new transfer student from Germany. My boss had a feeling he wasn't to be trusted so I began to keep an eye on the transfer kid.

"Good. What of the new girl you collected, still being difficult?" The man, my boss, asked as he lit another cigar. He put it to his mouth and then let out a puff, I inhaled deeply, never getting enough of that smell.

"Yes. She refuses to train or eat. Can I kill her yet?"

"No!" The man roared as he stood and pounded his fist on the desk. I flintched at the movement. "I still need her if I am to get the biggest supporter of all, the Suoh boy and his family." The man sighed as he sat back down and took another puff of his cigar.

"Then I'll be going, Father."

**~Host club!~**

Tamaki stood up and streached, it had been another long day of classes, teachers, annoying classmates and hosting and he was ready for a nap. He had to fill in for Alphonse that day because the boy had called in sick for school. Alphonse hadn't been to school for the whole week actually. It was Friday afternoon and Alphonse had called in sick the whole week, claiming that he couldn't leave the bathroom for even a few seconds because of his queasiness.

"Tama-chan!" Honey called from the back of the room, near the snack closet.

"Yes Honey?" Tamaki asked as he walked over the upperclassmen.

"I got Al-chan a cake! Can we take it to him today?" Honey looked up at Tamaki with the biggest puppy dog eyes ever. Those cute little flowers randomly appeared around his head and started to float around.

"I don't know... He might not need visitors at the moment..." Tamaki said as he scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Please?" Honey looked up and blinked. He was truly adorable.

"Common boss! We have to bring him his homework anyway." The twins said as they walked into the conversation.

"Alright! Let's go visit Alphonse!" Tamaki cheered as he and Honey raced to the door, the twins right on their heels. Mori and Kyoya followed a little slower and turned the lights off as they left the host room.

As they walked out of the school they ran into Reine, she had dropped her book bag on the ground and was struggling to pick everything up. Tamaki got on the ground and helped her pick everything up.

"Thank you, Sempi!" She said with a smile as she took the papers he picked up.

"No problem, well, we're off!" Tamaki said with a smile, not one to steal the other hosts' costumers.

"Where are you all headed off to so fast?" She asked as she fell in step with them.

"We're visiting Al-chan! We have his homework and some cake for him!" Honey said from on top of Mori's shoulders.

"Oh! That's perfect! Could you give him this for me?" She asked as she fished out a little pink envelope from her bag. She handed it to Tamaki with pleading eyes.

"Of course, My dear."

"Thanks so much! Well, I'm counting on you!" With that the first year took off down the sidewalk.

The hosts piled into Tamaki's limo and buckled up. Tamaki leaned forward and told the driver where to go.

They sped off down the road.

"Alright men. We're just there to drop off the cake and homework. Nothing else, if he asked it was just for that!" Tamaki ordered.

"Aye aye Sir!" The twins and Honey chriped. Kyoya and Mori gave small nods of their heads.

Once at the appartment canter they climbed the stairs and headed for Al's door. Tamaki was about to knock when they heard shouting from the other side.

"ALPHONSE ELRIC! I SWEAR IF YOU EVER PULL SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I WON'T HESITATE TO USE THIS!" Hawkeye screamed angrily.

"BUT HAWKEYE! YOU AND ROY WOULDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING! I HAD TO KNOW!" Al protested back.

"Al, I know you care about Amerstris but leave this to the military."

"I AM in the military!"

"Not anymore. And you never actually joined in the first place." Riza pointed out. The hosts looked at eachother confusedly, Al in the military?

"But common! Ed and I were after that jerk first! Let me go, I won't screw it up this time!" Al pleaded loudly.

"NO! I can't lose both you boys to military duties. You've done enough for our country already."

"This isn't about Amerstris."

"Go train." Riza ordered angrily.

"But-"

"Now." They heard a door slam and then footsteps towards the door to the outside. They all leapt back and ran to the staircase. When Riza opened the door she looked suprised to see them. "Boys?"

"Hello, Miss Riza! We're here to give Alphonse his homework." Tamaki explained as he walked over to the woman with a large, awkward smile.

"Right, well he's in his room. Please be careful, I dropped a glass earlier and have yet to get it up. I'm headed for the store for a broom and grocries now." She held the door for the hosts and then shut it after them.

They took their shoes off then entered quietly and cautiously. They headed for Al's room and entered without knocking. They found Al lifting a weight on his bed, back facing the door. Tamaki put his finger to his mouth to keep the hosts quiet.

"So, what'd you guys hear?" Al asked bluntly, eyes never leaving the back wall. For a moment none of the hosts moved, not knowing to say.

"I know you're there Tamaki. What did you hear?" Al demanded in a tone so unlike his own.

"N-nothing Alphonse." Tamaki stammered. Frighted by this new Al.

"You're lying. Let me guess, you heard something about the military?" Al sighed and set down the weight. He turned and looked at the hosts with dark, sunken eyes. It looked as if he hadn't slept in days. His hair stuck up in some places and his clothes were nothing more than a muscle shirt and jeans. "I'm not angry with Hawkeye. Or Roy. Or anyone else." He sighed as the hosts just stood there blinking.

"Al, what was that about?" Tamaki finally asked, curious about why Al was calling his mother 'Hawkeye'.

"Country affaries. Nothing to worry about." Al picked up the weight again and continued to lift it.

"Al-chan, what are you doing?" Honey asked from behind Mori. Honey had obviously been hiding from something.

"Strenghthing my muscles. I collapsed Monday morning and began vomiting everything." Al explained.

"But your muscles are average size for your age." Kyoya pointed out, writing something down in his notebook.

"Stay out of this Otori." Al growled. Everyone, including Mori, jumped at this. They had never seen Al lose his temper. Al realized what he did and blushed. "I'm so sorry, Kyoya! I didn't mean it!" He apoligized as he stood and bowed awkwardly.

"It's quite alright. I did set you off from our last visit."

"Alphonse, you're hiding something." The twins said mischiviously from either side of the blonde boy.

"So? What's it matter to you?" He snapped.

"Alphonse, mind telling us what set you off?" Tamaki asked as he took a seat on the floor.

"Yeah! Then we can help you!" Honey cheered and sat next to Tamaki. Mori and Kyoya sat down after Honey and the hosts all stared at Al expectantly.

"Well, it was a long time ago. It's not important." Al said with a nervous tone, he had blown his cover. The hosts all wiggled around a bit then stared at Al, silently telling them they would wait.

"Ugh! Fine. We'll start with a story." Al said as he threw up his hands.

"YAY! STORY TIME!" Tamaki, Honey and the twins cheered.

"Okay, two young boys had decided to bring their dead mother back with alchemy. They failed. The younger boy, a ten year old, lost his body because of it and the older lost the lower part of his left leg. He gave up his right arm so he could attach his younger brother's soul to a suit of armor. They two got the older boy automail so they could search for a way to return their bodies to normal. Many years past and they were fiveteen and fourteen, they learned of a group controling the goverment and this group was working towards the goal of getting it's leader eternal life and the powers of a god. The two boys made friend along the way to help stop this group. One year later thee final battle between the two sides came and the brothers fought long and hard. When the older one lost his fake arm and was about to die the younger boy returned his soul to it's body in the gate for the older to get his arm back. The older one destroyed the group of evil doers and saved the whole country. But he wasn't done he went to the gate and gave up his alchemy for his brother. When asked how he was going to survive without alchemy the older brother answered 'I don't need it. I've got friends waiting for me.' and He got his brother, body and all out of the gate. " Al sighed after he told the short and sweet version of his life story.

"You DID read our book!" The twins exclaimed proudly. Al mentaly faceplamed.

"No, I actually threw it at a wall. Turns out I knew everything in it." Al explained as he reached under the bed and grabbed the book. "Here you go!" He gave it back to the twins.

"Al-chan, why'd you tell use the story the twins told us?" Honey asked as he swallowed the piece of cake he was eating.

"It's not... It's not just a story." Al sighed, trying to get the whole thing over with. "This really did happen."

"Of course it did, Alphonse." Tamaki said slowly as he felt Al's forehead.

"Tamaki!"

"Right, sorry." He sat back down.

"I know this story because I'm one of the brothers." Al sighed, not wanting to admit it. The hosts let that sink in for a moment before they burst out in laughter, not believing a word he had said. "What? It's true!"

"Right, like we're suposed to believ that." Hikaru laughed.

"Can you believe it? He's one of the brothers!" Kaoru laughed, falling on top of Hikaru. Al was getting angry the whole club was laughing at him. He grabbed the twins' book and set it on the bed. Clapping his hands he pressed them on the book and transmutted it into a large cow.

"Believe me now?" He asked the stunned hosts. The whole group, excluding Kyoya and Mori, started to clap at his awesome magic skills.

"Wow! He's an alchemist! Cool!" The twins exclaimed as they began to poke the cow. Honey crawled over to Al's left leg and lifted the pant leg up to reveal his ankle, a human one.

"What're you doing?" Al asked as he looked at the frowning boy.

"So, you're the younger one?" Honey asked confusedly.

"Yeah." Al nodded. "Anyone want food?" Al asked, stopping the disscution on his past.

* * *

**A/n: Alright, awkward cut off, I know. Well review away!**

**Disclaimer, I, I am the HERO AMERICA, own nothing mentioned in this fiction.**

**Read my other stories and give them reviews too!**

**~Usachan!**


	11. Secret visitors

**A/N: Alright, I must apoligize for last chapters spelling mistakes. My spellchecker was being a jerk! . But I'm back! Okay had a brilliant idea for this chapter that I wasn't planning on but I played with it and LOVED IT! So, I hope you like it! **

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

Tamaki was ecstatic, he couldn't believe that his little underling was an alchemist! It was so cool! He sat down at Al's dining table with the other hosts, no one said anything but he knew what they were thinking: Why didn't Al tell us!?

"So you guys want tea?" Al asked as he grabbed a tea pot and set it on the stove. The hosts nodded and Al set to work getting the tea made. While the water was boiling he sat down with the hosts in an awkward silence.  
Honey Kept looking up at Al, opening his mouth as if he was going to say something then closing it and looking back at the table. He had done it several times before Al started to chuckle.

"Honey, you don't have to be afraid of saying something. If you need to say something then say it."

"How'd it happen!" Honey blurted out. He then buried his face into Usa-chan to hide the fact that he was really red in the face.

"... What? How did what hap-" Al started then cut himself off, realizing what Honey had meant by it. "It's a long story."

"Can we hear it?" Mori asked from the corner of the room, he had been so silent most of the hosts had actually forgot he was even standing there.

"Well, it was a few months ago, when the abductions started to happen in our home country."

"Germany." Tamaki filled in.

"Yes, i mean no. Amestris, it's like Germany in some ways though, we speak the same language. Anyway, My brother and I had started a business hunting down criminals for the M.P.s, the Military Police. We were headed after the leader of this group of kidnappers when... It was a trap, Ed set it off and got trapped in the building. It's all my fault, I let him go first." Al said to the table.

"Did you catch him?" The twins asked as if this was an exciting fairy tale and not the death of Al's brother.

"No. You guys are having students kidnapped, right?" Al snarled, he got up and started to pour the tea. A quiet silence settled over the room for a few moments before a loud bang sounded from next door. It came from Haruhi's apartment.

All of the boys ran out of the room and over to the door. They were pushing and shoving to be first out of the door for a minute before Honey finally made it out of the door and the rest tumbled out after him. They ran next door to see the door was open and the lights were off. From inside loud noises were emanating and the hosts rushed into the dark apartment.

Tamaki was in the lead and soon came across the thing making all the noise, it was a strange person.

"Who are you?" Tamaki growled as he picked up the strange person by their shirt collar. The person groaned and looked up.

"A-are you Tamaki?" They asked with a thick accent, the person was a small child with dirty blonde hair down do their shoulders. By the sound of their voice the person was a girl, and a young one at that.

The hosts blinked in confusion, how did the girl know Tamaki?

"What's it to ya?" Tamaki growled. He didn't trust this person for some reason, he just couldn't put his finger on what it was about the girl that set him off, but it was something.

"Haruhi." The girl said simply. She looked up at Tamaki with pleading eyes that begged him to listen.

"Alright, I'm listening, what's happened?" Tamaki asked in a gentler tone and set the girl down.

"Haruhi was kidnapped and is being used as bait. I managed to escape to come tell you this. You've gotta help Miss Haruhi!" She cried. The girl started to bawl and Tamaki picked her up like a small child and gently started to rock her.

"Shh, it's alright princess. It's alright. Now, can you tell us your name?" He asked in a soothing tone after a few minutes.

"It's Alicia Hughes. She's about six years old and comes from Central Amestris." Al stated as he looked at the girl in horror.

"How'd you know?" The twins asked, tearing their attention away from the girl.

"I was friends with her father. Alicia, were you kidnapped?" Al asked as he knelt next to her a Tamaki. The girl nodded without looking up.

"**Alicia, it's me, Alphonse Elric. Can I talk with you?**" He spoke quietly in a different language everyone assumed was German.

"**B-big brother? Where's Mommy?**" The little girl responded in german.

"**Probably worried sick about you at home, should we call her?**" Al asked. He took the girl's hand and led her back to his apartment. Once inside he picked up the phone and dialed Gracia's number, after two rings she picked the phone up and answered in a sad voice filled with tears.

"**Hello?**" She asked, it sounded as if not only had she been crying but she hadn't slept for days.

"**Gracia! It's me, Alphonse. Guess who I found today?**" He said in an overly cheerful voice.

"**You found her! That's amazing! Where is she, can I speak with her?**" Gracia demanded. She had started to cry again, but out of happiness.

Al smiled as he handed the phone to Alicia. Alicia started to talk in rapid German to her mother. The hosts entered in a few minutes into the phone call.

"Hey, we just finished cleaning the place up." Hikaru stated as he sat back down at the table.

"Okay, well now we've got to figure out how to get her back to her mother..." Al thought aloud as he fixed the tea.

After a half hour of them talking quietly and listening to Alicia talk with her mother Riza walked in.

"Alphonse? What're you doing?" She asked when she saw the hosts sitting around the table and Alicia on the phone.

"Look who showed up!" Al whispered as she set her bag down.

"Alicia! Thank goodness! Roy's been worried sick!" Riza exclaimed as she hugged the young girl. Alicia giggled then yawned loudly. She turned to Riza and spoke in a slurred voice. Riza giggled and took the phone.

"Hallo Gracia. Ja... Ja! Oh, nein." She said in German. She looked over to Al unsurely then mouthed something. Al nodded and mouthed something back to her with pleading eyes.

"Ja." Riza answered in an irritated voice. Alphonse did a little dance in his seat at that. The hosts exchanged confused looks with each other.

Riza hung the phone up and grabbed Alicia's hand. "Come with me and I'll get you something warmer to wear to bed." She exited the room.

"Alright, spill." The twins demanded of Al, who was still doing his happy dance. Al stopped dancing and blushed slightly.

"Well, I just got permission to take Alicia home. I've been meaning to go home for a few days." Al explained.

The twins grinned evilly at each other then turned to look at Al evilly.

"Oh no, nonononononononono!" Al said, shaking his head.

"Common! It'll be fun! Like a host club field trip!" They begged.

"I like field trips!" Honey commented as he hugged Usa-chan.

"Yeah!" They begged in unison. They folded their hands and gave Al puppy dog eyes.

"No!" He declared.

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"Fine, then we'll tell Riza that you told us." The twins grinned evilly.

"Ugh! Fine!" Al agreed regretfully. He was going to regret this forever.

* * *

**A/N: So, you like? Tell me in reviews! If you do I will give you a cookie! **

**Read my other stories because they need some love!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this fic.**

**Enjoy your day off of school tomorrow!**

**~Usachan!**


	12. Precious Memories

**A/N: Alright, I'm sorry for how late this is, I just didn't know where to bring this chapter... but I built a bridge and got over it and finished! So I want to warn you Al uses my education head canon for Risembool and other small towns in Amestris in this chapter, if you don't agree, that's fine but I don't want any flames about it.**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

Al stood outside the train station with Alicia, she was wearing a dress Riza had bought her at the store and she was smiling brightly. Al smiled down at her before looking around the station looking for the hosts. Al saw a man carrying a small baby and a woman following him and saying something about how the child needed to be fed. There were other odd people around the place, like a man selling cabbages. The area smelled like oranges and cabbage. Then there was a random police call box, Al didn't think those still existed. And the there was a girl with the strangest hair ever, it was teal and was pulled into two twin pigtails. There was a squealing of trains on the railway tracks.

"Al! Al!" Al and Alicia turned to see the hosts in commoners clothing and waving at the two. Al waved back and then took Alicia's hand to lead her towards the group. "Hey, you got your tickets?"

"Of course! Where's our train?" Hikaru asked as he looked around for the train. Al pointed to the train that just pulled in and the group headed off towards it. They got on the train and there weren't very many people on it. There was a young child with her mom and an old man.

There was a small blonde girl sitting with a whiter haired girl in a fedora, a boy with black hair and was really pale and there was a brown haired boy who looked really excited to be on the train. They were arguing about whether or not Emily should be trusted with driving the boat ever again. Alicia was finding their conversation very entertaining and started to watch them argue.

"Alright, step one of the field trip has been a success! Now, roll call!" Tamaki whispered excitedly. Everyone groaned, except for Alicia who was busy standing next to the odd group arguing.

"Al?!" Tamaki whispered.

"Here." Al whispered back, he was humoring the upperclassmen.

"Hikaru and Kaoru?!" Tamaki whispered.

"WE ARE HERE!" They screamed, making Tamaki start scolding them in a whisper voice. The whole scene was quite hilarious and lasted about ten minutes of scolding, snickering and smacking the twins on the head.

"Alright, now, Kyoya, Mori and Honey?" Tamaki asked, speaking with a normal volume.

"Here." Kyoya and Mori said in monotone unison. There was one voice that wasn't heard, Honey. They started to look around the train car for the small third year but had little luck. After about half an hour of unsuccessful searching Mori's cell phone rang.

"Hello?...Yes...Uh-huh... Bye." He shoved it back in his pocket and left the train car to go help Honey find his way back from the snack car.

~Time skip! AMESTRIS!~  
"THIS IS SO COOL!" The hosts all shouted as they got off at Risembool train station.

"Yep, a total commoners' town. Men take note of the commoners' ways." Tamaki informed the hosts as Al led them out of the train station. The twins and Honey followed Tamaki closely and nodded their heads as Tamaki pointed out interesting things about a commoners' train station.

"Alphonse! It's so good to see you, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Al turned to see an older woman talking to him through the ticket window.

"Yes, it has been quite some time, hasn't it? It's good to see you!" Al greeted her with a smile, she laughed good naturedly and Al waved as they walked on and left the train station.

"Al-chan? Who was that?" Honey asked as they walked on the small dirt road.

"Who, her? That's , she's the school teacher here in Risembool." Al explained.

"There's only one teacher?" Tamaki asked, he gazed at Al curiously.

"Yep, since most people stop going to school at the age of ten." Al explained.

"Most people here are uneducated?" The twins asked in unison.

"Well, jobs around here usually deal with farming or livestock, we learn everything we need to get a job by the age of ten. Including my brother and I."

"Wait, you have a job?"

"Yes, but I didn't exactly choose my job. Oh, we're here! Alicia, we're at Sissy's house." Al told the young girl as he took her hand and led the way up the steps. They knocked on the door and waited for a moment. Inside you could clearly hear Den barking at the door and Winry shouting that she was coming.

"Hello, and welcome to... Al!" Winry practically tackled Al in a backbreaking hug. She started to cry out of sheer happiness.

"It's good to see you Winry. Did you get Gracia's call?" Al asked, he was out of breath and was turning an interesting shade of red but didn't want to hurt the older girl's feelings by telling her to stop hugging him.

"Oh, is _that_ why you're here? Not to say hello to your almost sister-in-law?" Winry asked as she let Al out of the hug and grabbed the wrench out of her tool belt.

"NO! I've been meaning to come visit you, but I sort of had school and other things related to Roy." Al explained quietly so the hosts wouldn't here. Winry nodded and stuck the wrench back in her belt. Winry's jumpsuit was all the way on unlike her usual tied around the waist look. Her hair was pulled into a bun and tucked under a black bandana. Her eyes held bags under them as if she hadn't slept in days.

"Well, come on in I guess. Your friends too. Gracia won't be here until around supper so you just have to wait." Winry explained as she led the way into her house and into the messy living room. "Sorry about my mess, I'm having such a difficult time with this metal! It just doesn't want to work!" Winry said with a sigh as she started to tidy up the mess.

"Here, let me help you." Al and Tamaki said in unison as they knelt down to help move the scattered wires and pieces of metal onto a table.

"Thanks guys! My name's Winry, and you six are?"

"I'm Tamaki, this small lovable one is Honey, the tall one back there is Mori, the one with glasses is Kyoya and those two are the twins Hikaru and Kaoru." Tamaki introduced everyone in turn.

"Nice to meet you. Al, Alicia and I are making supper for when Gracia comes. Would you mind showing your friends around town?." Winry asked as she took Alicia's hand and led her to the kitchen, showing that her question wasn't actually a question.

"Sure, come on guys." Al led them out of the house and down the road to a large grassy hill.

"Where are we?" Hikaru asked as he plopped down in the grass.

"This is a hill. I used to come here all the time when I was younger. It's actually where Ed and I met our Alchemy teacher." Al laughed slightly at the memory. He remembered when he was about eight when it had happened. Risembool was having yet another flood and their teacher happened to be in town. She had made a wall so the men had more time to get the sandbags placed. Ed and Al had been fascinated by her amazing alchemical powers and begged to become her students. For their first month of training Ed and Al had been stranded on a deserted island for a month, those were the days Al cherished most.

"Actually this place is still the best place to play and hang out." Al laughed as he plopped down next to Hikaru and gazed at the river, it was flowing lazily by in the cool spring air. It was good to be home.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, love it? Hate it? Review me on what you thought! But if you're going to hate make it CONSTRUCTIVE! Alright that's it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or OHHC or any of the hidden Easter eggs in one of the first paragraphs.**

**Referring to that, how many did you find? 1, 2, or all three? They are NOT from either of these animes, actually none of them are technically from animes... Review/PM me which ones you find! Next chapter I'll tell you what they're from next chapter!**

**Have a wonderful night!**

**~Usachan!**


	13. Red tomatoes and Evil plots

**A/N: Okay, meant to update last night but I got distracted with Doctor Who, webcams, and people on facebook. So anyway I'm pleased to tell you three people guessed on the hidden Easter eggs from last chapter and all of them got it! They were: Doctor Who (Random Police Call box), Avatar, The Last Airbender (Man selling cabbages), and Vocaloid (Girl with the strangest hair ever, it was teal and was pulled into two twin pigtails). There was another one but you'd have to be me or one of my three minions to get it so if you found it you get bonus points! Except for you Zekae, you get none. **

**Message to Grace: ARE YOU HAPPY?! I UPDATED! I CAN ONLY DO SO MUCH WITH 7 STORIES! Sorry, I try to update when I can. Sorry for freaking. Sorry, sorry, sorry! Forgive me please.**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

Al led the way up the hill back to Winry's house. They were almost to the door when Al was 'attacked'.

"MISTER ALPHONSE!" And Al went down under the impact of a younger girl glomping him.

"Al-chan, do you know this girl?" Honey asked as he started to giggle at how the girl had easily trapped Alphonse under her.

"MISTER ALPHONSE! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I HEARD ABOUT ED! I AM SO SORRY!" The girl was practically screaming at the blonde on the ground. It was actually a very funny sight to behold.

"May? Is that you?" Al mumbled, his face in the ground because May was sitting on his head. "Can you get off?" May realized she was sitting on the older boy and with a squeak got off of him and helped him to his feet.

"I'm sorry!" The girl gave a small bow, making the three loops on both sides of her head flopped to the top of her head.

"It's fine, what are you doing here anyway?" Al asked with a small blush.

"Tama-chan! I think this is the girl Alphonse likes!" Honey whispered as he watched the two talk. They both smiled and blushed a lot.

"I think you're right, what's the plan to get these two together?" The twins whispered deviously behind the two older people. The two turned to stare at the twins, were the insane?

"No! We can't do that, it'll happen on it's own, they only need a small push." Tamaki whispered back.

While the hosts were bickering May leaned over and whispered in Al's ear. "They know we can hear them?" She asked uncertainly, she looked over to the bickering hosts with confusion.

"No, they don't."

After a few minutes of them watching the hosts with their kerfuffle May turned to Al with a serious face. "Al, how are you doing, with you know..."

Al looked over at her with confusion, then realizing what she meant and he looked at his feet, suddenly very interested in them. "Well, it's not very easy, but I'm managing, I guess." Al mumbled after a moments hesitation, still very interested in his feet.

"I see, you know what'll cheer you up?" May asked with a suspicious tone, what was she planning?

"What?" Al looked up at her to see her reaching behind her and pulling out-

"Xiao Mei!" Al squealed in delight, he gently grabbed the small panda and hugged it.

"I thought she might cheer you up!" May smiled as Alphonse cuddled the small bear. Al giggled as the bear cuddled with Al.

"Alphonse!" Winry called from the house.

"We're coming!" Al called back and they all walked into the house. "Winry, May's here!" Al said excitedly as he entered the living room.

"May! It's good to see you, wow you've grown!" Winry said as she tackled the younger girl. May squealed in delight to see an old friend.

"Winry!"

"Uh, who's that?" The twins asked Al as they pointed at May.

"That's May, she's a good friend of mine."

"Oh, tell us more." They said deviously in unison.

"She's just a friend! Nothing more!" Al stammered and started to blush.

"Right, we'll get to the bottom of this." The twins slid away.

~Time skip, Dinner time!~  
Winry sat down and everyone dug in, giving her praise for the delicious meal. "Thanks guys and I didn't do it all on my own, Alicia helped me, she washed the apples for the apple pie and she also made the salad!" Winry said with a smile as the little girl smiled happily.

"Girls this is amazing! Alicia you should help me with dinner more often!" Gracia said, mouth full of chicken pot pie.

The conversations got going and everyone was talking, the twins saw an opportunity they couldn't refuse.

"Psst, Winry." Hikaru, the one closest to her, whispered. Winry looked up and saw Hikaru motioning to the living room mouthing 'We need to talk'. She nodded okay and stood up and left the room.

"I'm going to get the pies, Hikaru, Kaoru, come help me!" She led the twins into the kitchen, away from the guests and leaned against the counter.

"So, Al and May? Details." The twins demanded.

"I thought you two were going to ask about that." Winry sighed and started to slice the pie. "Al met May one and a half years ago when she was traveling with a criminal named Scar, they met when May lost her tiny panda and Al rescued May from this guy named father. The two get along quite nicely, but I can't wait to see when they get together!" Winry ended with a fangirl squeal, she finished dishing up the pie and sighed. "So anyway you two are going to try and get them together?"

"That's the plan!" Kaoru said.

"They only need a small nudge." Hikaru explained.

"So, what's your plan?" Winry asked, crossing her arms. Every plan made by the twins couldn't always be trusted.

"Well, we just need to give Al a small nudge on the back. And I think the way to do it is one of us will hit on May, then Al will be all 'No! May is MY love!' and swoop in and ask her out!" The twins explained on speed mode.

"No, go pass these out and try again." Winry pointed at the pie and the twins grabbed the plates to pass them out.

~Next day!~  
"Okay, bye guys! Thanks for all the help! Especially you Alphonse!" Gracia said as she and Alicia started to walk to the train station.

They waved at the hosts, Al, May and Winry until they went over the hill.

"Winry! We've got the perfect plan!" The twins shouted after everyone else went back inside.

"Okay, what is it, pretty boys?" She sighed and leaned back against the railings of the deck, waiting for the twins 'genius' plan.

"Okay, so does May like Alphonse? And knows that she does?"

"Yes, why?"

"Good! So all we need to do is tell her to go for it!" The twins explained.

"How long did it take for you two to come up with that one?" Winry sighed, she knew that was a good plan from the start, she just hadn't told the twins about it.

"All night!" Hikaru said proudly.

"And most of the morning!" Kaoru added with a grin. The twins high-fived and grinned like they just won a gold medal in the olympics.

"Okay, I'm in. MAY!" Winry called. About a minute later

May came out of the house in a dark pink short sleeved kimono and her hair was like she wore it when she had first met Al. It was braided in three separate braids on each side of her head and some was wrapped into a bun while the rest fell across her shoulders in the six separate braids.

"Yes Winry?"

"The twins are good friends of Al and they noticed Al had certain feelings for you. And I know you like him, so go ask him out."

"..." May started to blush furiously and suddenly became interested in the floor because she couldn't take her eyes off it.

"What about Ling, what will he think?" May asked quietly. The twins stared at Winry as if to say 'There's another dude in the equation? Why didn't you tell us?' and in response Winry shrugged.

"You know that he's trying to pass that new law! I think this could help him, and don't you owe him your life?"

"Okay, I'll do it!" May smiled and skipped back inside the house.

She walked up to the stairs and turned to the room the boys were sharing. She knocked gently on the door and waited, nothing happened so she knocked again, a little louder.

"Come in!" May obeyed and opened the door.

"Oh, Princess! What can we door for you?" Tamaki asked. May jumped at being called princess, did she tell them that?

"How did you, never mind. So do you know where Alphonse is?" She asked, tentatively closing the door and leaning against it.

"He's in the bathroom, he'll be out in a minute... oh come sit down for a moment, I don't bite." Tamaki laughed as he patted the bed next to him, he held a piece of paper in one hand and a pencil in the other, he was drawing something.

"What're you drawing?" May asked, looking over Tamaki's shoulder. Tamaki leaned out of her way so she could see better. She smiled slightly at the picture and in turn Tamaki smiled and chuckled slightly.

"You like it? It's of this town, I love this town." Tamaki went back to work, humming Mozart while he drew and May watched as his hands slid delicately across the pad of paper. After about twenty minutes of this Al tapped May on her shoulder, making her and Tamaki jump. Tamaki dropped the pad of paper and it fell to the floor with a soft thud.

"Sorry." Al mumbled as he bent over and picked up the pad of paper. "This is really good, sempi." Al said softly as he handed it back to Tamaki.

"Thanks, I think May here was looking for you, I'll leave you two alone." Tamaki left the room, keeping the door open.

"So..." May said awkwardly.

"What did you need?" Al asked, using his towel to dry his hair. May lost her train of thought, man Alphonse was so cute!

"I... uh was wondering something..."

"Hey, me too!" Al said with a small blush and a smile that made May's legs go weak.

"About what?"

"Well, that's a good question!" Al's small blush grew and turned redder than a tomato. The two stood in a tentative silence until suddenly May couldn't stand the silence any more. She stood on tippy toes and kissed Al.

It was a small, gentle kiss and was over as soon as it started.

This left both Al and May in a state of shock, both blushing redder than a tomato.

"I'm so sorry Alphonse! I don't know what came over me I just thought..." May started to babble, stopped only by Al who started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You are so funny! For a princess you sure know how to get a job done. Of course I'll go on a date with you." Al said as he hugged May and May calmed down slightly before letting out a squeal.

"FINALLY!" Winry, the hosts and Pinako all said from the doorway.

* * *

**A/N: Any fangirling out there? Even if you're a dude the action is called 'fangirling, fangirled, fangirl' why, because I said so. Anyway, is AlXMay anyone else's OTP? It's mine! :3 I love it so much! Next chapter is really going to show that! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Also read my other stories, they're in need of love!**

**Disclaimer: *Checking over list of things I own* Okay, there's a computer, a hairbrush, some clothes, math homework ect. *Looks up* Nope, no Fullmetal Alchemist, Ouran Highschool Host club or Facebook... I have a facebook, I just don't OWN facebook... right... Don't own Doctor Who either...**

**See you soon!**

**~Usachan!**


	14. Making and breaking deals

**A/N: Hi, sorry I've been so busy I didn't have time to write at all! I promise I'll get more time soon! After Easter being 'soon' but any way...**

**A have a very important thing to say: Grace, I didn't mean it to sound like I was yelling! I'm so sorry for yelling at you! *hands you cookie* Are we good Grace? **

**Another thing to say is that I was busy making a dress for a cosplay! I was going to wear it to an anime prom in my area and I totally rocked it! My friend and I were the only group there and guess what, WE WON SECOND PLACE IN THE COSPLAY CONTEST! So yeah, that's what I've been doing besides getting school done, my teachers decided to give me a crud ton of homework and tests so I'll go study while you read this!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

Winry sat in her 'office' (which was actually a table in her room covered with automail) and stared out of the window. She could see the golden fields of wheat spread for the half mile to the cemetery.

"WINRY! MAIL!" Tamaki shouted from the main floor.

"Coming!" Winry sighed and headed towards the staircase. Once at the bottom she saw all the hosts gathered around the table, faces filled with worry.

"What's wrong?" Winry asked, shoving her way into the group. On the table was a handwritten letter. She reached out her hand for it but was stopped by Tamaki.

"Don't read it." He said, his voice unnaturally dark, reminding her of something. Winry shot him a death glare but realized that he was serious, it was bad news.

A heavy atmosphere hung around the hosts and Winry, thick and deadly. It was as if you could almost reach out and grab it. Honey sat on the floor underneath the table, cuddling Usa-chan tenderly and rocking slowly. Mori and Kyoya stood towards the back of the room, their usual calm, unreadable faces shattered revealing looks of trouble. The twins stared at the letter, their fists on the table, ready to punch something. Al was shaking like a little chiwawa in the winter. Tamaki was the only one that was remotely calm and he was giving the letter the 'evil eye'.

"What's so bad about it?" Winry asked, looking confused. She grabbed the letter off the table and began reading it.

_Host Club from Ouran,_

_You have been meddling with my plan. But I forgive you._

_I am willing to make a deal with you if you would be willing to stop trying to find me._

_I shall return your precious Haruhi in exchange for your silence and the Automail mechanic, Winry Rockbell._

_That is all._

"Well, now what?" Winry asked, crushing the paper. She was boiling with rage, who would think that was a fair trade, it's not equal, not at all. She was ready to throw something, then an idea hit her, it was a crazy, stupid, barely a sliver of it actually working plan but it might be crazy enough. "Do it."

Everyone's head snapped up to stare at Winry. Was she that crazy? What was going through her head no one knew but Al took one look at her determined face and nodded. He understood that she had a crazy idea.

"Alright Winry." Al asked, standing up to look her in the eye. The hosts then turned to him, was he insane?

"What's wrong with you?!" Hikaru screamed. He stood up, sending his chair towards the ground with a loud bang. He stormed over to Alphonse and grabbed the front of his shirt. He raised his fist a foot away from Al's face and brought it down, smashing onto Al's face. Right at that moment Hikaru had let go of Al's shirt, the impact of the punch had sent Al to the floor, a crumbled heap. Hikaru began to scream again. "I thought she was your friend! Are you willing to give up what's left of your small family to get back someone you just met? I thought you cared about her!" He started for Al again but this time Al was ready. He clapped his hands and pressed them against the floor. From his hands brilliant blue lightning emanated and a large wooden wall came between himself and Hikaru.

"Don't be a coward! Take what's coming to you like a man!" Hikaru demanded, beating on the wall, trying to break it down.

"Just hear me OUT!" Winry hollered, drawing the attention to herself. Hikaru's fist stopped, mid swing and he turned his deadly gaze to Winry. "Thank you, I have a plan but you just have to trust me. And Alphonse, what's my rule?" She crossed her arms and stared at the large wall.

Al's muffled voice came from behind the wall. "No alchemy in the house unless it's helping with automail. Sorry." More lightning then the wall was gone. Al stood, walked around Hikaru and stood in front of Winry. "What's your plan?"

"Not going to tell you. So where do we go to meet this guy?" Winry asked Tamaki. Tamaki stood and handed her another piece of paper.

"I don't trust this guy." He warned her. He gave her a hard glare before he sighed. "But I do trust you. J-just be careful, okay?" He hung his head, he failed his duty to protect every girl that walked into his life, again. Tamaki's blonde hair hung close to his face, the morning light making it look like gold. Winry studied the host club king closely, something about him reminded her of someone she once loved, but who?

"Tamaki, will you go with me to this place?" She asked quietly. She couldn't ask Alphonse to go with her, he would just stop her from going at the last moment. Just like the rest of them. She knew she could trust Tamaki to let her go.

"Of course, just let me grab something." Tamaki answered back, his serious tone was all she needed to figure out who he reminded her of.

**~Magical time skip! To the good stuff!~**

Winry and Tamaki headed out, Winry wore her jump suit all the way up unlike her usual tied around the waist look. She carried her tool box on a strap across her back like she usually did. Tamaki had a small messenger bag slung across his shoulder. Winry had no idea what was in it but she knew that he thought it was important.

"Tamaki, has Al ever told you anything about his brother?" Winry asked once the house disappeared from view.

"Not much. Just that they were searching for a way to restore their bodies and finally did, and that he's dead." Tamaki answered in a confused voice. "Why?"

"You remind me of him in a way." Winry sighed and wiped a tear away. "I grew up with Al and Ed, they're practically family. I made Ed's automail when he came to get back on his feet. I've waited long nights for them to come back home, in one piece with their own bodies. When they did I was so happy I tackled them and then I took them into my house so they had some place to live. I can't imagine how different I would be without those two knuckleheads." Winry gave a sad laugh and wiped another tear away.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Tamaki asked.

"Because the only man I've ever loved besides my own father was Ed. Now he's gone and even though I know he's not coming back I still wait for him, I promised that I would be here for him, as back-up."

"Well, that's so sweet. I don't know anyone who would do that, not even Haruhi waits for her dead mother to come home." Tamaki said with a small smile.

"Well, you'd be surprised how many people miss Ed. He may not have known it but he affected so many people. Rose, me, Al, Roy, Riza, and so many others, even his enemies. Why is it that when you're a good person bad things happen?" She asked.

"Well, I, I have no idea why that happens." Tamaki answered after a few moments of hesitation.

"Neither do I, but I plan to figure it out one day." Winry said, then she stopped. "We're here."

"Let's go, your plan better work." Tamaki placed a hand on the door and pushed it open, checking for any trip wires or traps before walking into the dimly lit factory."So, you actually decided to give me the girl? Very good Suoh! But I'm afraid I can't give you your precious peasant just yet. I need one more thing from you first." A grizzly voice said from the back of the room.

"WE HAD A DEAL!" Tamaki screamed at the dark figure.

"We never shook on it." The voice replied in a sing song voice. Winry placed a hand on Tamaki's arm.

"It's fine, just trust me." Winry whispered to him. She slowly walked toward the figure. He took out something silver and stabbed it into Winry's neck. Winry fell to the ground, her body limp.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Tamaki demanded as he started to rush forward but was stopped by the man's voice.

"I wouldn't come closer, there are trip wires everywhere. The girl's fine anyway. She was just given something to make her unconscious for a few hours. Well, I'm off." With that a bright light filled the room and then the man was gone.

"Damn it." Tamaki swore he left the building and headed towards Winry's house.

**~Haruhi P.O.V.~**

I sat in a dark room, there was no one in here with me, just myself and the rats. The room was okay, there were two twin size beds against the wall, and it wasn't cold in the room either, in fact it was the exact opposite; hot and humid.

Even though there was food on the other side of the room I refused to eat it, no way I would give in to the girl that kidnapped me.

"Oh Haruhi! I brought you a friend, maybe she will be able to convince you to eat, or wack sense into you." The kidnapper's voice sounded through the door. A second later the door clicked open and revealed to blondes, my kidnapper and a new girl. She was tall with long blonde hair tied up in a pigtail and a green handkerchief tied around her head. She looked up and smiled at me.

The kidnapper threw her into the room then shut and locked the door. I rushed over to her and helped her to one of the beds. I sat in the other and looked at her. "Who're you?"

"Winry Rockbell. You must be Haruhi Fujioka!" She greeted sweetly.

* * *

**A/N: Love it, hate it? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this FAN fiction, happy?**

**Alright my lovely minions, I have sad news, I recently wrote up the ending to this fic, which means it's almost over! TAT I DON'T WANT IT TO END! But then again I do, I have like four more story ideas running in my head and I told myself I would finish three stories before I post a new one. So I decided this one, Wizards and Alchemists and FMAHeatOni are those three.**

**Tune in next time to hear the hosts say "WHAT HAPPENED!?" On the Usachan! channel! No, seriously, they will.**

**I'm going to go play Ib now, that game's so much fun!**

**~Usachan!**


	15. Final Battle pPlans and Hugs

**A/N: I was making up work because I was in a children's play. That is my excuse for not updating.**

**In other news this is the second to last chapter *Cries* I SHALL MISS THIS ONE!**

**In other OTHER news, I have a boyfriend now... not as hard as I thought that would be... But yeah I have a boyfriend and he flat out asked me to be his girlfriend. No weird "Will you go on a date with me?" Nope, just "Will you be my girlfriend." I thought that was nice. I don't like awkward things like first dates.**

**Anyway, THERE IS NO YAOI! Or is it spelt yoai... I don't know because I usually avoid it...**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

Al saw Tamaki walking slowly up to the house, he was alone.

"TAMAKI!" He called as he ran off the front porch, practically knocking the twins over the railing as he sped past. He reached Tamaki, out of breath and ready to collapse. He placed his hands on his knees and took in a large gulp of air. He then started to fall forward without realizing it.

"Al!" Tamaki shouted, sticking his hands out to catch the younger boy.

Al put up a hand and leaned forward, "It's...alright, I'm... fine." He said between gasps of breath.

"Are you sure? Common, back to the house." Tamaki helped Al back to the house and into a chair before sitting down at the table himself. Slowly the rest of the host club trickled into the kitchen and sat themselves at the table.

"Alright, what happened?" The hosts and Al asked in unison, wondering why Tamaki had come back alone.

Tamaki told them the story, with little interruption from the hosts and Al. Finally after his story while all of the host panicked Al just leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Let's hope it works." He mumbled to himself before getting up and leaving the room.

Tamaki looked over at the exiting Alphonse. What is he up to? He wondered as he got up to follow the alchemist out of the kitchen and out of the house.

The outside air smelled of wheat and sheep's wool. It was somehow pleasant to Tamaki's scenes. He looked at the sky as the sun began to set, turning it into a crimson red that spread it's long fingers over the hills and fields. The wind blew a soft, warm spring breeze from behind Tamaki.

Tamaki skimmed the area for Alphonse before finding him heading south down the road to a place the boy had avoided when showing the hosts around the small farming town. Curious, Tamaki decided to follow the small sandy blonde to his destination.

They walked for about a quarter mile until the finally made it to the place Al was going. Al hadn't stopped to look back once on his long walk which Tamaki was thankful for.

Al stopped in front of a small meadow that was fenced in, covered with tombstones. This was the town's graveyard. Why in the world would Al be here? Tamaki asked himself as he watched the young alchemist as he walked over to a group of three tombstones near each other and started to talk with them:

"Hey, sorry I haven't been here for a long time, it's been crazy ever since you've died, Ed!" He laughed half-heartedly. He smiled at the stones for a long time without saying anything before he finally spoke, "I wish you could meet them, the hosts. They are so much fun to be around and I know you'd love them."

Tamaki watched as the boy continued to speak with the stones, as if the dead people under them could hear and respond to him. Tamaki could feel his heart bursting with emotions, pity, regret, happiness, sadness, but he could feel a longing for his own mother the most as he watched the boy.

Tamaki was so distracted by his own thoughts that he didn't notice Al calling him over until the boy got up and pulled him over gently to the stones then crouched down next to them.

"Tamaki, this is the place where my mom, dad and brother are buried." He spoke gently to Tamaki as if it was Tamaki's family there buried six feet under and not his own.

"A-al, I don't know what to say... I'm so sorry." Tamaki choked out, he felt his tears welling up in his eyes as he stared at the tombstones, never in his life had he ever felt the urge to hug another boy in comfort until this very day. Tamaki gabbed Al by the shoulders and pulled him into a gentle but firm hug.

Al let out a small squeak, the hug took him completely by surprise, it wasn't unwanted though.

"I- I'm alright." He stammered. Tamaki let go for a moment to hold the boy at arm's length and studied him closely.

"No you aren't." He said gently and pulled him back into a tight hug. Al started to sob, returning the hug he buried his face into Tamaki's shirt and let the flood gates wide open.

Al never realized how he needed someone to look him in the eye and tell him that he was not okay, that everything was not fine. Tamaki was the one who could do this for him. He hadn't cried when Ed died, he just zoned out of everything and sank into his own little state of madness.

* * *

Back at the house the group discussed the plan again with Al.

"I'm still confused, does this mean that I need to blow thing up?" The twins asked in unison.

"Yeah." Al said, point blank.

"Al, what do I do?" May asked from the kitchen, she was helping Pinako prepare lunch before the men set off for battle.

"Well, you need to be there to back us up with Alkahestry. You know, like we did with Envy in the mountains."

"Got it!" She chirped with a salute.

* * *

**~(With Winry!)~**

"Haruhi, you've gotta eat." Winry scolded the younger girl, she had been going on about this for ten hours and the food had gotten cold.

"No. They are just going to use me against Sempi."

"WHO IS SEMPAI!?" Winry shouted, she had no idea who sempai was.

"TAMAKI!"

"Oh. Well then... you still need to ea-" Winry was cut off by the door slamming open behind her.

"Hello! You've got to come with me Winry!" A girl with short hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hi, Reine." Haruhi greeted with a growl. She melted back into the shadows of the room.

"I'm not talking to you." She then proceeded to drag Winry by the arm out of the room.

They walked down a long hall that was dimly lit. Winry could see down into the ' yard' where all of the kidnapped people were working on a large machine.

"You see that machine, we need you to fix it." Reine said as if Winry didn't have a choice, which she didn't.

"Well, I better get to work." Winry said as she pushed her sleeves up._ On breaking it. I hope Al gets them ready in time..._


End file.
